The Hunter
by DruryRobb
Summary: The stories from the Whispers of Solace.
1. Prologue

The Hunter

Prologue

Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty. -Stephen King, novelist (b. 1947)

Once Cyndaria had read the note, it vanished into smoke. Leave no trace, she thought ruefully. Lifting a cloak hanging by the door, she swung it around her shoulders and pulled the hood over her carefully coiffured blond hair. Now that the ceremonies installing the young prince Anduin Wrynn and the naming his regent, the Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, were over, she could set aside the elegant trappings she had been required to wear for the endless fetes and soirees. The request to be present at the ceremonies had come from the Kirin Tor and Cyndaria suspected from the Archmage Modera herself. As instructed, she had carefully noted all who attended and even more importantly those who were absent. She smiled to herself remembering the priestess Lindsey circulating among the many guests, her beautiful rich laugh seeming to erase, at least temporarily, the lingering dark memories of their lost king and his slain queen. She suspected the evil fruits from the riots of the stonemasons and their infamous leader VanCleef would not fall on her to solve. That should be a matter for the swords of the kings' guards or daggers of the S1:7.

Tonight she would again travel into the capital city, Stormwind, to visit old friends in the Mage district. It would not appear unusual to the eyes of any casual watchers she mused to herself. Cyndaria sighed and shook her head. The intrigues of the guild had her jumping at shadows. Mentally she reviewed the note as she stepped outside. It was from a former teacher, the Lady Melpome Mouza. She was one of the Dalaran mages who had settled in Stormwind and was now teaching at the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. Cyndaria was surprised to read that the woman had a child.

Looking carefully out into the courtyard and into the streets lit by the glow of the sinking sun, she stepped onto the pathway leading towards Stormwind. Tents and open fires crowded along both sides of the road running to the main gates of Stormwind. She passed a few drunken revelers swaying with irregular dance steps and small groups of celebrants lustily singing the Stormwind anthem.

Stormwind standing proud

Never failing, our crown Stormwind Keep

Preserved by those with hearts of the lion

Questing to bring the light to the darkest places on Azeroth

It bustles with trade from across the continent and beyond

The Valley of Heroes spanned by our majestic bridge leading to the trade district

Adventurers of every sort can be found wandering Old Town

The Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences training mages of every race

Stormwind standing proud

Never failing, our crown Stormwind Keep

Preserved by those with hearts of the lion

Questing to bring the light to the darkest places on Azeroth

The only Moonwell on the Eastern lands beckons from the Park

The Cathedral of Light will fill one with wonder when looking upon its tall white towers

Blacksmiths in the Dwarven district create masterpieces out of common metals

Many adventurers travel the Deeprun Tram, a marvel of gnomish engineering

Stormwind standing proud

Never failing, our crown Stormwind Keep

Preserved by those with hearts of the lion

Questing to bring the light to the darkest places on Azeroth

Passing through the great gates of Stormwind and into the Valley of Heroes, Cyndaria let her eyes admire the majestic statutes along the road. These were her champions. The ones who had given their lives to protect the Alliance races of Azeroth. She felt her pride rising as she remembered her girlish dreams of longing to serve the great cause of the Alliance. She smiled, _and now she was_. At the gates she held out her hand, displaying the signet ring of the Dalarian mages to the Stormwind guards. The burly guard eyed her ring and looked into her face before grunting and motioning her through. Threading her way between the people entering the great city, she quickly made her way along the canal streets to the mages quarters.

Lady Mouza had a fine home within the quarters. Cyndaria tried to remember if anyone had ever mentioned the lady with a husband or even a lover. She knew no one had ever mentioned her having a child. Lady Mouza was related to one of the minor houses of the sea folk on Southshore and had been a close friend of Lady Jaine Proudmore and her family. She had unexpectedly left Dalarian after the last war and her absence was never discussed. Again Cyndaria shuddered involuntarily. Long ago she had learned to listen to her own inner voice; this was not a request she could refuse or even delay.

The door opened silently moments after Cyndaria had rung the bell. It was Lady Mouza herself. She was framed in the light streaming out into the small portico. The years had touched her long braids with grey and small lines around her eyes and lips creased her once flawless features. Her piercing blue eyes were still sharp, Cyndaria noticed.

"Come in, Cyndaria. I am glad you could come so quickly." Her voice sounded calm, as though this was an invitation for tea.

Cyndaria stepped into the entry way and removed her cloak and gloves.

"This way, please" The lady indicated a small sitting room.

As she entered the room, Lady Mouza gestured to a tall, comfortable chair by a small crackling fire. The windows were shuttered tightly closed and the thick rugs seemed to muffle even the rustling of her skirts. As Cyndaria sat, so did the Lady herself.

"You look well, my child." She addressed Cyndaria. "Do you require some refreshments?" she added politely, her hand poised to pull a bell for some hidden house servant.

Cyndaria shook her head.

"As you wish. I should get to this quickly." She paused, an uncertainty lowering her voice to a whisper. "I do not know who else to turn to."

Cyndaria kept her expression attentive; hoping her surprise at Lady Mouza's words didn't show.

"I trust you will keep my confidence?"

Cyndaria nodded and flashed her a reassuring smile.

"I have two children."

Cyndaria's face must have registered some surprise. Only one was mentioned in the note.

Lady Mouza smiled faintly. "I was more successful in concealing them than I thought." She continued. "My oldest daughter is in Teldrassil." her eyes softened "She is a Kaldorei, well, a halfling, of course." She stifled an uncomfortable chuckle.

Looking up at Cyndaria, she watched the younger woman for any response. Seeing none, she continued. "I learned recently of Tanavar's," Lady Mouza paused, her voice almost a whisper, "her father's death. The child is now being raised by her aunt and uncle and they have forbidden me any further contact with her."

Lady Mouza looked carefully into Cyndaria's face. "I know of your associations, Cyndaria."

Cyn was trying to keep her face impassive, but this set her thoughts whirling. _What did she mean by I know your associations, like we were a bunch of undesirables or agents of SI:7?_

The next words tumbled out, the emotions raw. "I beg you, please bring me any news of her. I want to know that she is happy with them. I was able to visit her when she was with her father, although she does not know who I am. I… maybe in the future…" She started again. "I know it is best for her to be raised with her father's people. She takes after her father, physically. But she is my daughter."

Cyndaria could see the pain etching deeper creases around the Lady's eyes, even her hands were clenched and white. This was an old secret, one held against the taboos of having children of mixed parentage. _A halfling_, she mused.

She had contacts among the Kaldorei, the night elves, including one member of the guild. She wondered if this request could compromise anyone within the guild. The night elf race was reluctant to interact with others and it took much to earn their trust. Many an unwary traveler had been met with the arrows or worse, the glaives of the sentinel sisters who patrolled the borders of their kingdom.

The silence lengthen only broken by the soft pop and crackle of the small fire. Cyndaria finally nodded and said. "I can make inquiries."

Lady Mouza closed her eyes and whispered, "By the Light, thank you. Thank you for returning a breath of hope into my heart." Her hands fluttered to her chest. "And please, do not do this if any lives might be put into risk. The burden is mine."

Cyndaria relaxed slightly. _The only difficulties might be about how often she would be able to any word in or out of Teldrassil_. "I will need a few details to locate her and I can't promise regular reports."

"Of course." And Lady Mouza let out an audible sigh of relief. "Are you sure you don't wish a refreshment, I know I could use a small drink of mead." Cyndaria smiled and nodded.

The evening passed as the two women spent several hours chatting about the mutual friends and events of their lives. Neither asked nor volunteered the details of the halfling's birth or even her father, Lady Mouza's lover. Finally Cyndaria felt she needed to make her excuses and rose to leave.

As she stood, she heard peals of childish laughter from rooms above. She looked at Lady Mouza inquiringly.

The lady smiled. "My other daughter is here with me. She is not so much a secret here in Stormwind, but she is why I left Dalaran. Dalaran is not a place to raise a child. Would you like to meet her? She reminds me of another young girl, a young mage constantly sneaking away from her studies." Cyndaria felt a faint blush warm her cheeks. "She is a headstrong child with several curious talents."

"Come, let me introduce you." She turned and started up the stairs. Cyndaria felt slightly confused, but reluctantly followed, wondering how she might make her excuses to leave more urgent. She always felt uncomfortable around parental pride for children. She sighed. _The guild is my family; they are all I need. _

Another muffled shrill of childish laughter echoed from behind the closed oaken door.

"Tell me, Melpome, is she always so depressed?" Cyndaria joked, a reassuring smile on her face.

Lady Mouza paused a moment, reflecting Cyndaria's smile. She chuckled. Her eyes shining with love she opened the bedroom door and gazed down upon her youngest daughter busy at play.

Cyndaria scanned the room as they entered, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. In fact, the room seemed quite nice; far better than what Cyndaria had growing up at the Orphanage. The rising moon shone through the stained glass window setting the room aglow like a Kaleidoscope, a small child around the age of four stood in their light, twirling about.

"Koquette, I've brought a friend to meet you." Melpome announced.

Koquette gasped and spun around, a sudden rush of nervous energy filled the room. A dreadful sensation of Fear coursed through Cyndi's body; anxiety, panic, and a desperate need to flee filled the room. Instantly, Cyndaria cast an Arcane Shield protecting herself from any further sensory overload while at the same time tiny squeaks sounded from the corner of the room. A small brown mouse who had been sitting nibbling on some crumbs from a mana biscuit was set into a state of panic, running all about.

"Koquette! It's all right, momma's sorry, she should have knocked. Calm down, dear heart." said Lady Mouza soothingly. Her reached for her daughter, running her fingers reassuringly through the curly auburn locks.

Cyndaria couldn't believe the intensity and quickness of Koquette's casting. "Melpome, her casting abilities are amazing! And the spell is unusual. Fear?"

Gingerly, Cyndaria knelt down before the girl. "Peace, little one, you've nothing to fear from the likes of me. Come now, let's be friends."

Koquette looked up at Melpome hesitantly then nodded. "Friends" she said and plopped down next to Cyndi. She flashed a big smile looking up into Cyndaria's face and clapped her hands. "Friend!" and she burst into giggles.

"Is this an innate ability or are you teaching her to cast?"

"It seems to be innate. She is so reactive, however. Her emotions are almost instantly channeled." Melpome answered.

A young girl, the same one who had served their mead appeared in the doorway. Melpome caught sight of her. "Abigal?"

"M'Lady" and she curtsied. "Matron is here about the sweets for orphans' day."

"Oh, yes. Cyndaria, would you excuse me one short moment." And she stepped back over the threshold, "I'll let the two of you get acquainted and I promise to return swiftly."

Over the course of an hour, Koquette and Cyndaria entertained one another. Koquette showing off her vast collection of toys and Cyndaria casting minor spells here and there to the delight of the child.

Tenderly, Cyndaria stroked Koquette's head and stood. "It's time for me to go, Koq. Thank you for letting me play. Maybe we can do it again soon sometime." Cyndaria smiled and dusted off her robes. She wondered what had happened to Lady Mouza.

"More! You stay." Koq blurted out and ran across the room to her dresser.

Cyndi protested as Koquette rummaged through her clothes, flinging them all over the place until she pulled out a Mooncloth covered object. "Koq, what do you have there?" Cyndaria asked her, closing the distant between them slowly.

"Shhhhhhh secret, no tell Momma?" She asked, holding the object protectively to her chest.

"I promise not to tell unless it's something that can cause great harm. That'll have to do, dear." Cyndaria chuckled softly, realizing she was negotiating with a four year old.

"OK" and she unwrapped the small glittering orb, holding it out. As Cyndaria's hand touched the orb, she gasped and dropped the orb to the floor. It rolled away and Koq ran after it laughing. Cyndaria stood staring at her hand, then arm, before turning to look in the mirror. Burning red eyes stared back at her, set in a glaucous skin. She turned to look at Koquette and saw the child holding the orb with a look of delight on her face. Suddenly she held up the orb and demanded "Me too! Me, too! Make green!"

Cyndaria only stared at her and the orb. She could see the spell was fading. Koq came running back up to her. "Not green. Fix it?" and she once again tried to hand it to Cyn.

"Dear, no. Here, wrap it back in its Mooncloth" Cyndaria finally found her voice. "Where did you get this?"

Koq smiled shyly, "Momma hides it." Then her face fell, as the door creaked open wider.

"Koq, did you take Momma's orb again?" The little girl stared down at her feet and Cyndaria could hear her little girl muttering. "Broken."

Cyndaria looked at Lady Mouza. "I am sorry I was so long. There are always more orphans and not enough help." she said as she carefully removed it from her daughter's hand. "We call this the Orb of Deception. It seems to be a minor malefic trinket. You saw what it does to anyone touching it." She paused, dropping the wrapped orb into a small pouch around her waist. "Except to my daughter." Looking at the sulking child she continued. "Please get ready for bed dear, and momma will be back to tuck you in."

Lady Mouza motioned for Cyndaria to follow her back down stairs. "My daughter can apparently handle cursed items and they have little or no effect on her." She paused "it's just another unusual ability that I can't explain."

As they reached the entryway Lady Mouza turned to face Cyndaria. "The poor child doesn't deserve to be raised by such as old woman like me. I have seen too much evil… soul stealing evil." She closed her eyes and Cyndaria had an impression Lady Mouza was trying to suppress a memory.

"No, Lady Mouza. She is best raised by her caring mother." Cyndaria felt a twinge of sadness as she remembered her childhood and she reached out to take both of Lady Mouza's hands. "Trust me."

"Thank you dear." With a deep breath Melpome regained her composure and looked back into Cyndaria's face. "And thank you for anything you can find out about my daughter Beleta."

Cyndaria smiled. "I will do what I can. If you would like, I could come by and help with the orphans when I am in Stormwind. And visit with you and Koquette, of course." She laughed lightly, "She does remind me of someone."

This brought a smile to Lady Mouza's face.

When Cyndaria left, the moon had risen. She opened the door silently and quickly walked down into the pathway back towards the city center. Cyndaria pulled her cloak tighter around her and with furtive glances scanned to area. She wasn't sure if her increasing uneasiness was from what Lady Mouza had asked her, or something else. _No_ she thought, _it is_ _a simple request for information from her Kaldorei guild member Vahlen and the child is too young to have any special abilities, if that really was an ability. _

From the shadows, his black, empty eyes watched her. He made no attempt to follow her further, however. His gaze did dart up to the house of the Lady Mouza.

"Hmmm, my dear lady." He mused. "What are you hiding that you need to summon the mage Cyndaria?"

He casually stepped out into the street and walked towards the Slaughtered Lamb. Muttering to himself. "The tip was a good one. Too many secret meetings my dearest Cyndaria."

He cracked an evil grin and pulling a gold coin from his pocket he tossed it into the air. "You probably have forgotten all about your 'dear' friend Pusil."

If anyone had been close enough to hear, they would have thought he was whistling a rather tuneless dirge.


	2. Chapter 1

One does not advance the swimming abilities of ducks by throwing the eggs in the water. -Multatuli (pen name of Eduard Douwes Dekker), novelist (1820-1887)

Beleta was sitting up in bed. Her long thin arms wrapped around her knees, tucked under her chin. She was rocking slowly side to side, listening to the wind rustling the purple leaves of the tall trees around her. The scent of the warm forest floor was lifted into the open room. Two young night elves were sitting on the foot of her bed, their noctilucent eyes unable to hide the concern they had for their friend.

One whispered, "Was it the same dream?" She nodded.

They were all dressed in the same long white night shirts, the thin elf with her hair in a long braid and the others' silvery and emerald locks falling loosely to their shoulders, accentuating the long elegant ears standing up from their young heads. The beds were arranged in a row on the open platform and a gibbous moon peaked at them from behind the puffy clouds gliding across the cool night sky. Books and bows littered the tables and floor.

They were the only girls in the dormitory tonight, and on most nights. The night elves had sacrificed their immortality to defect Archimonde at Mount Hyjal and few after had produced children, cautious about condemning them to an uncertain mortal lifespan. It was in the settlements outside of Darnassus where most families were started and they sent their children back to Darnassus for training.

"Please don't tell the matron" Bel started. "I don't want my aunt and uncle to worry."

Beleta Windsong squeezed her oval eyes tightly closed. The dream came less and less often since she started her training, but it was still as vivid and horrifying. Ilyenna and Wintersbite, sisters, were her two best friends. Their family raised the large Nightsaber mounts used by the Sentinel sisters guarding the lands of the Kaldorei. Silver haired Ilyenna was the oldest and most bold of the three. Wintersbite graceful and pretty, even by the standards of the Kaldorei, was a few months younger than Bel.

Ilyenna stood and holding her finger to her lips said quietly, "I am going to get Gremmels. You always sleep better with him."

Bel started to protest, but Winter's giggles brought a smile to her face. Winter called after her sister's vanishing form, "Be careful. If you wake all the cats, we will be reciting runes for weeks!"

Winter reached out and placed her hand on Bel's forearm. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Bel sighed, squeezing back the tears, and placed her own hand over Winter's. "Thank you, Winter. It is silly, really. I am of age, starting my class training, and I still have nightmares like a little child." She smiled at Winter, grateful to have her near.

At a tiny growl, they both looked back down the stairway to see Yenna tip toeing in, carrying a squirming, long legged young cat. He was chewing on her fingers that were trying to cling to his wiggling body. Bel held out her hands to the gangly night saber and he pushed from Yenna's grasp landing in Bel's lap on all four huge furry paws. He bumped his head against her open hand and licked first her fingers, then her chin. All three girls giggled quietly at his antics as he turned his attention to the bed covers, pouncing on the folds before stretching out as long as he could, looking around and panting happily. Bel hugged him and both Yenna and Winter scratched the top of his broad head.

Yenna spoke in a whisper, "Dazalar, the beast trainer, said I am ready to start taming my own." "That is wonderful Yen." Bel whispered back. "I hope I will be ready soon, too."

They all knew that Gremmels had been rescued with Bel, when her father perished. He had been showing her how a hunter might tame a wild beast as a companion. Gremmels was a small kitten at the time when he had wandered farther away from his littermates and mother than he should have. Bel and her father had captured the little saber, planning to release him back to his mother after a few days. With the attack on the Moonglade village, the days had turned into weeks and then the young saber had refused to return to the wild, sticking close to Bel, snarling and spitting when anyone attempted to send him back into the forests around Moonglade. Bel for her part, had clung to the little saber for those many days, until her aunt and uncle had been located and informed of the child in need of their care.

Now that she was old enough to enter the schools, she had been trying to keep Gremmels stabled with the other hunter animals. He needed to be properly trained and bonded. She wasn't ready yet to learn this hunter skill.

Yenna and Winter had crawled back into their own beds. "I'll help you Bel, as soon as I start my taming lessons. We will make him a real hunting companion."

Bel burrowed deeper in the covers, her arm around the neck of the little saber. "Yes, that will be wonderful." She whispered back to Yenna. Looking into the glowing yellow eyes of the saber she added softly, "You will be the best ever hunting companion when we fully bond." She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. The nightmare with its single long trumpeted alarm call, sounding over the mists of time and memory and answered too late, vanished from her sleeping thoughts.

The first rays from the morning sun caught the three girls sneaking the little saber back into the stables. Once they had him confined, they sped away for their lessons.

The mornings were for book learning. The lessons revolved around their history, about the lore of the Highborne and the rise of the night elves. Presented in the common language used by the humans, Dwarves, and Gnomes of the Alliance, occasionally some of the oldest teachers would lapse back into the lyric, Darnassian language. Bel thought the old stories sounded the best in their own words and not the course utterances of the common language. By afternoon, the girls' energy burst forth and they were sent out to learn the lessons of the lands, from the broad limbed trees to the animals and the mystic moon wells.

For the afternoon sessions, they were given quests or other tasks to complete and left to determine how best to accomplish these. The three girls excelled at these lessons, quickly learning many new skills and bonding with their natural world. However, the three were young and mischievous, frequently playing games on their ever-patience elders. Capturing a kobol or skittery spider and kiting them back to the dwellings and even the moon wells, to watch the adults scramble to remove the pests, provided them endless hours of entertainment.

On one such afternoon, Winterbite stopped dead on the path back to Dolonar. Bel and Yenna had been inspecting a new bow given to Yenna for her birthday and the two almost stumbled into the slender young elf.

Bel looked around quickly and whispered, "What is it? What are you looking at?" Yenna had already pulled two arrows and was at the ready with her bow.

Winter stepped soundlessly back to the edge of the path, Beleta and Ilyenna matching her steps. "Look" said Winter pointing into the shadow of a large tree off the path. They peered in that direction and could see a horned, two legged creature. He was heavily furred, with long gleaming claws on his fingers and his feet sported hooves. "A satyr!" she whispered.

'Should we kill it?' asked Yenna excitedly putting tension on her bow string. Now they all caught the foul odor wafting from the creature.

"Oh, how awful." Bel exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Maybe we should just run and tell Shan'do Syral or Vahlen."

Winter had been silent for a moment and then brushing back a strand of hair escaping from her ponytail, she announced. "I am going to speak with it!"

Both Yenna and Bel gasped.

"No, Winter." Bel stared at her.

Yenna pulled one arrow. "I'll give it one warning shot and then kill it. Something that foul doesn't deserve any more." She added grimly.

Winter reached out to pull Yenna's bow down. "Stop it!" Winter said stubbornly. "It's a human satyr, not one of the demonic ones. It is only right that we see if it means us harm or not, first."

Yenna growled at her sister. "Fine, Bel and I will circle around behind that tree and meld. If it makes any move toward you, we will shot it." Bel could see the lines around Yenna's eyes harden and she knew Yenna would kill the satyr if she had to.

Winter strode calmly up to the creature. It startled, as it apparently hadn't noticed the girls standing in the path, but then he spoke to her.

"Ah, a young priestess. I am Zenn Fouhoof, the magnificent." He announced grandly and turned slightly, running a clawed finger down his broad, heavily furred chest.

Bel and Yenna caught each other's eyes. Why would he address Winter as a priestess? Of the three, she hadn't committed to a life pathway. Both Yenna and Bel found they were drawn to the life of a hunter, but Winter had been delaying making a decision.

He pointed one long claw at Winter. "You look like you are eager for some work. I can make you a very happy Kaldorei and provide you with things you have never even dreamed of having." Bel heard Yenna snort under her breath. He continued. "I have some business in this forest and I require certain reagents. Fetch these for me and I will reward you handsomely for your time."

Bel could hear his list of reagents, as he called them, and she felt a pang of uneasiness as well as nausea from his odor. Winter asked why he needed these items and he replied. "There is a market. Some of the druids need them." And he waved his hand back down the path. "I have collected some of their reagents and I find I could use some help in locating these." At this Winter agreed to help to the astonishment of both Bel and Yenna.

Winter turned back to the pathway towards Dolonar. Bel and Yenna had to run to catch her.

Breathlessly Yenna asked her sister. "Are you going to get those things?"

"Why of course." She answered. Her eyes glinted at the two and she added. "I assume you will both help me. We can share in the reward." Yenna agreed, but Bel felt unsure. She hesitated, nervously and unconsciously pulling on her long braid, but finally nodded as she looked from one sister to the other. The reagents didn't seem so bad when Winter repeated them and they could easily collect them after their lessons.

It took the girls three solar cycles to collect all the reagents. Late one afternoon, they placed them in their bags and quietly left to find the satyr.

He was again under the shadow of the tree and seemed very pleased to see Winter approaching. This time, all three walked up to him. Bel fought down the urge to cover her nose.

His eyes narrowed in excitement. "Do you have the materials I asked for?" Winter nodded and the three of them opened their bags. "Ah, excellent! Young night elves are usually the best at collecting these reagents." He carefully inspected the fangs, feathers, and spider silk swatches. "Good quality, too."

He handed Winter a severed voodoo claw. "I only promised this one a reward." He said as he glared at Yenna and Bel, as if challenging them to raise a complaint.

Winter's eyes glittered at the claw and took it eagerly. The satyr quickly gathered his reagents into a bag, grinned evilly, and said. "Good doing business with you, daughters." And vanished.

Bel looked around. "Did you know satyrs could do that?"

The three walked back to Dolonar, inspecting the claw. "I wonder what it does, exactly." Winter mused.

"We can't ask any of the teachers." Bel warned. "I think they might not approve."

"Yes" Yenna agreed. "Well, maybe Vahlen, if we can't figure it out. He knows a lot about stuff like this."

Vahlen, the tall, powerfully built warrior was a favorite of their teachers. He was their Shan'do. He would tell them stories of the battles he fought, the brave leaders of the night elves, and about the strange creatures and races of peoples, they had yet to meet. He was also a grim and unyielding fighting instructor. They would repeat and repeat a move or routine, until he thought they could do it perfectly. After his sessions, the three would frequently fall into their beds, exhausted. Unlike the other instructors, he had traveled widely in the world. It was even rumored he was a member of the Whispers of Solace Guild, a powerful Guild working at the highest levels of the ruling classes throughout Azeroth. No one really knew all the members. More than one late night was spent wondering why he was simply a teacher now and giggling as they reminded each other of his long canines.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Believe and act as if it were impossible to fail."

-Charles F. Kettering, American inventor

The girls were congregated at the entrance to the inn where they stayed for many of their training days when Syral Bladeleaf approached them. Winter who had been holding up the voodoo claw for closer inspection, quickly and discretely dropped the claw into her bag, smiling sweetly up at Syral.

Syral's face was set and frowning. Her eyes went from face to face, resting on Bel's. "The daughter of Windsong. I guess I am not surprised." She continued. "The Council has heard that you three, aided the satyr Zenn Fouhoof."

They all gasped.

"At this point in your studies, you should know not to defile the forest by collecting such items. You will need to redeem yourself." She paused.

Bel felt her ears burning. Winter dropped her eyes to the ground. Finally Yenna broke the uncomfortable silence. "Yes, mistress. We are ashamed to have brought dishonor upon ourselves. What do you suggest?"

Syral narrowed her eyes, then sighed. "I believe we will teach Foulhoof a lesson, too. Go into the forest and collect the corrupted Fel cones. You will give these to Foulhoof. Watch him carefully after he eats the Fel cones." She waved the girls away. "That is all, daughters. Evening bells have sounded."

As the three sat huddled together eating their evening meal, Bel asked "What is a Fel cone?" Winter shook her head and shrugged as she opened her bag and started rummaging through her books. "Here. This one might be able to tell use." She opened the large wiki text, Flora and Fauna of Azeroth. "Cone sounds like it might be from a tree. Check under the trees." Bel suggested. Winter flipped the pages and then she and Bel poured over the text about the trees.

"Here. These evergreen trees near Dolonar have large cones, but they don't say anything about Fel cones." Winter sighed.

Yenna was staring into the distance, apparently deep in thought. Presently she spoke, "I have sat under the trees where there are cones lying on the ground. Usually there are also many spiders in the area. Tonight, let's go look." She grinned at the other two and they caught her excitement. "We don't need a book." She added, picking up their empty plates.

The sun had set; however, this was no deterrent to the three young night elves. They could see easily as they made their way into the forests near Dolonar. The three slipped quietly along small animal trails until they came to a grove of large majestic trees.

"Let's start looking here." whispered Winter as she bent to pick up a large cone, then tossed it.

The three separated and searched around the large trees. Bel was poking at the base of a large tree when Winter appeared in front of her. Winter carefully opened her bag and Bel could see a Fel cone, billowing a green smoke into the night air. "This has to be a Fel cone!' she exclaimed. Bel's eyes widened as she spied a thin stream of a similar green smoke wafting from behind the tree they were under. "Here's another!" Bel held up the cone triumphantly. "Let's go find Yenna."

But before either of the girls could move, they heard the scratching sounds of the dreaded forest spider and then a war cry punctuated by a sickly crunching noise as a dagger plunged into the protective exoskeleton of a spider. Winter rolled her eyes. "That would be Yenna."

The two had no trouble finding Yenna, who stood holding a smoking Fel cone in one hand and some fresh spider legs in another. She tossed her cone into Winter's bag and handed the spider legs to Bel. "For Gremmels. I saw that you were talking to the cook Zarrin the other day. A few more and you can make a tasty Kaldorei Spider Kabob!"

Bel smiled broadly. "Elune-Adore, Yenna" And she took the spider legs.

The three laughed lightly and if anyone had been listening, they would have been reminded of silvery bells and warm spring breezes tossing the purple leaves of the great trees. The three girls quickly and silently bounded back up the trails to the main pathway, returning to their rooms in Dolonar.

For several early mornings and late afternoons, they searched for the satyr Zenn Fouhoof, but found no trace. It was on the day that Winter noted the Fel cones were starting to develop a ripe, foul odor, they stumbled across the path of the satyr.

"Must be the odor." whispered Bel. "Maybe he likes these cones on the smelly side!" and the three giggled quietly.

Winter again, stood straight and purposefully advanced towards the satyr. He was surprised and then looked at her suspiciously. Winter displayed her most winning and friendly smile as she addressed him. "Dearest Master Fouhoof, I have found your gift of the severed claw to be all that you described and more. I am here to offer you these sweets, pitiful as they are, as a thank you for the gift you bestowed on me."

He had stepped back, but when he saw the gathered Fel cones in her bag, he flashed a big grin and grabbed for the bag. Before the girls could even blink, he had eaten all three of the Fel cones!

For several moments, everyone stood still. Bel realized she was holding her breath, when _Pop!_ the satyr turned bright green and he crumpled into a small wildly croaking frog. The three girls fell into each other arms laughing hysterically. They finally sat on the ground, fresh laughter erupting as each spied the hopping green frog moving away from them. The noon bells were chiming in the distance when they had finally spent their laughter and could no longer see the former satyr. Ilyenna stood first and held out her hand to Bel and then Winter, helping them to their feet.

"We best run back. If we are late for Vahlen's lessons, he will add more difficult tasks for us to complete." Again, giggles erupted as the three brushed themselves off and as one, they turned to sprint back down the road.

Vahlen was standing on the shore of Lake Al'ameth, a large battle axe slung across his back. No smile played across his rock steady features. The girls all quickly stood at attention in front of him, serious expressions covering the recent gaiety.

Without preamble he started to explain the day's lesson. "This afternoon, each of you will try to land a fatal blow while facing me in the water." Bel felt her heart drop. Both Winter and Yenna were excellent swimmers. She was terrified of the water.

Vahlen pointed to Bel. "Let's start." Bel started to pull off her boots, when she noticed the look on his face. "Fully clothed, Kaldorei! Do you believe your enemies will permit you the luxury of you carefully removing your boots or chain mail before attacking you?" he bellowed.

Bel swallowed hard. Her daggers were instantly in her hands and she drove forward toward him. He had pulled up his great axe and was swinging it and driving her back into the lake. Step by step, the two moved deeper into the lake, until she knew she would either need to swim or land a fatal blow. Bel had been carefully watching Vahlen's swings and his face. She wondered if he knew he had a rhythm and a pattern that gave small clues as to his next movement. He swung the axe across his body and then Bel saw her chance. She had planted her feet firmly on the lake bottom and now pushed off straight to his unprotected right arm and shoulder. Her right blade caught him across his upper arm and then she twisted behind him as he raised his axe back across his front. He was twisting towards her when she drove her other blade into his unprotected left side, under his arm. The blades only marked where they hit him and were deflected by his chain mail, but her foot slipped on a rock and her momentum carried her into the water, face first. Sputtering, she flung herself around to face him, both daggers in her hands. His face cracked a tiny smile. "Not bad. Not bad. It is a fatal blow." He said inspecting his mail.

He stepped back to shore and pointed at Yenna. Yenna straighten and coolly looking Vahlen in the eyes she said, "Prepare to meet Elune, old one." Again, he drove her into the lake, until Yenna dove beneath the water. Vahlen followed. Both Winter and Bel ran to the edge of the water to see what was happening. The water was roiling and then became still. A short distance away, two forms porpoised to the surface. Yenna let out a victory yell and dove back into the water, swimming towards the shore. Vahlen came back slower and without his axe. Bel noticed he was slightly out of breath.

When he reached dry land, he repeated his exercise with Winter, pulling a long sword from a pile of weapons sitting close to shore. She also dove into the water and although she never landed a blow, he could not get close to her fast swimming form. Vahlen finally dragged himself back to shore and sat heavily. His voice boomed out across the lake, "Get over here, Winter. The exercise is over."

He stood and shook the water from his long purple, black locks. "Your assignments." They all stood still and attentive. "Bel, three turns around the lake and you will dive and retrieve my axe and Yenna's dagger." Again, Bel started to remove her boots, when she heard him clear his throat. Straightening she reluctantly walked to the waters' edge and then carefully waded out until she could not touch bottom. "Three turns" Bel groaned to herself.

"Yenna, you need to review the Battle of Hyjial. Your essay was disappointing. Take your book and reread it. You will answer my questions about the battle tomorrow." Bel could see Yenna's shoulders drop slightly, as she turned and walked back up to Dolonar.

"Winter" Vahlen said quietly. "You are needed in the Temple of the Moon. Please seek out the afternoon priestess." At this, Vahlen gathered his equipment and walked back the pathway to Dolonar.

Bel slogged her way back to their rooms an hour later. She was soaked from head to toe and was dead tired. She saw Yenna, hands on each side of her head, slumped over a thick book her silver iridescent hair hanging over her face. Yenna looked up to greet her. Bel smiled weakly and placed Yenna's dagger on the table. "I need a swim potion." Bel moaned as she stripped off her wet garments and slipped into a dry tunic.

"You could always keep a warlock at your side!" Yenna added. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. Warlocks were reported to be able breath underwater, like the Naga.

"A warlock." Bel snorted. "One of the cursed demon callers. I think I will try the swim potion first."

At this Winter skipped into the room. "Have a good time at the temple?" Yenna asked. "Yes." Winter answered. "Your aunt was there, Bel, with others." She stopped and let a big smile brighten her face. " The priestesses seem to believe I might best serve Elune with them." Yenna and Bel stared at her. "A priestess Winter? Is this what you want?" Yenna asked. Winter nodded and Bel could see she had tears of happiness in her eyes. "This is wonderful." Bel hugged her. Yenna slammed her book closed. "This calls for a celebration! Let's go into Darnassus!"

Vahlen was sitting at his study, when he caught sight of his three young students running down the path towards Darnassus. It was easy to pick out the sisters. They were slightly taller than Bel. Winter's shoulder length glowing emerald hair was caught in a ponytail like her sister who had bright silver hair catching the rays of the sun and shining with iridescent greens and blues. Beleta's silver tresses were worn in a long braid to her waist. Her hair was bright, but did not have the iridescent reflections. _Must be a trait of a halfling, like her slightly blue eyes_, he mused, then caught himself. No, he must keep her parentage a secret. Her aunt and uncle had insisted. Vahlen sighed.

He had known captain Windsong. They were both young, restless, and chafing at the boundaries set by the sisters and the druids to keep hidden from the world. He and Tanavar Windsong had left Teldrassil looking for adventure and perhaps to try for positions as rangers with Sylvanas Windrunner. They had heard rumors she had taken a human to train as a ranger, one Nathanos Marris. The rangers were an elite fighting force and both Vahlen and Tanavar were looking to prove themselves to the world at large.

Then the third war broke as they reached the Eastern Kingdoms. It was early in the third war when Windsong had been thoroughly entranced by a fiery young human mage in a group of humans using guerrilla warfare action against the orcs. She was a mage from Dalaran trained to protect them from the orc warlocks. Being a short-lived mortal must be the driving force for the intensity of their actions and convictions, Vahlen mused to himself. And Captain Windsong had been infected with their spirit, finally becoming the leader of their small unit and attacking with brazen success in the small skirmishes in the highland mountains. His death, years later, seemed so pointless after all they had seen together.

Vahlen had not realized just how deeply the captain had fallen for this human until he appeared in Darnassus with the infant Beleta. The Captain must have expected his sister to welcome both himself and the halfling child. Vahlen shook his head slightly and sighed. The child looked like a Kaldorei. It was a good decision to raise her as one although it was unfortunate she would not know both her parents. If they had tried to remain a family, both Kaldorei and humans would have shunned them. He knew that the captain would have wanted her to know her mother, when she was older. But this was not the wish of her apparently reluctant guardians.

His turned his attention again on Ilyenna. She was an outstanding hunter and had the makings to be one of the guild. He smiled to himself, as he saw her do several forward flips and easily clear a large log ahead of the other two girls. Her fighting, hunting, and tracking skills came as effortlessly. She was tall and sculpted with a ready laugh that caught the attention of many a young male. He smiled again. He wondered if she had noticed just how many duels were initiated by a simple smile from her.

He picked up his quill to concentrate on his letter. He needed to make Cyndaria the mage leader of his guild aware of this young hunter. She should see with her own eyes if Ilyenna was to be recruited. He thoughts again wandered. He had been surprised when the seemingly too young human mage took charge of the guild. She was just out from her studies it seemed, but he found she had quickly demonstrated the qualities of a fine leader. He wondered about the training of the Dalaran mages. Did they all come out as powerful as the well-known mage Jaina Proudmore?


	4. Chapter 3

Out of the Nest Chapter 3

"Education is the process of turning cocksure ignorance into thoughtful uncertainty." (attrib to: KG Johnson)

Bel, Yenna, and Winter were together, overlooking the Lake Al'ameth outside of Dolonar. Ilyenna had set up a life size target that looked vaguely like a troll. It was dressed in torn woolen clothes and made of thick bundles of grass. Two long sheaths of grass represented the long ears. She was flicking her new throwing knives at the target. They landed with a soft thud, thud and then a period of silence as she walked over to retrieve the knives. Beleta and Winter were sitting on large rocks, both cradling books in their hands. Winter's book was thick, with a soft red leather cover. The Sisters of the Moon had assigned her historical reading and she had devoured almost half the book within a day. She would periodically place her finger on a section in a page and whisper to herself. Bel more than once heard the name "Malfurion".

Beleta, although not typically one to spend time reading, had been given a book from Archaeologist Holleein Auberdeen. It was about the Explorers League. She, like Yenna, would have preferred to be practicing her tracking or weapons skills, but the book had pictures.

"Yenna!" She exclaimed. "Listen to this." Without waiting she plunged ahead. "Few of the Old Gods are named. However, one Yogg-Saron dwells deep beneath the Grizzly Hills of Northrend where the roots of the failed World Tree Vordrassil have penetrated his lair. Through these roots, Yogg-Saron corrupted the tree as well as the Grizzlemaw furbolgs that moved into its shattered stump."

She looked up excitedly. "Maybe Vahlen knows where this Northrend is and we can find the failed World Tree!" Bel then caught the look in Yenna's eyes. She sighed. "He's behind me, isn't he." Yenna flashed her a big grin.

Bel turned around to see Vahlen. He scowled at her, and then cleared his throat to catch Winter's attention. Bel closed her eyes and sighed. One of Vahlen's favorite phrases was to 'be vigilant'. He was always reminding her to rotate her tracking abilities at all times. Bel had complained more than once about needing to do this within Dolonar or Darnassus. Too many humanoids. It always gave her a headache feeling so many and in no time, she found she couldn't identify individuals.

"Ilyenna and Beleta, you are to report to the Silver Wing Sentinels. You will do your rotation with them for the next few months, as trackers. We need to monitor the activity of the Orcs at our borders. The Sentinels will kill those logging our trees. You are only to track." He scowled as he said this. Bel knew he had a deep dislike of the Orcs. He paused, looking uncharacteristically melancholic. "You are ONLY to track. Do not engage. Remember what I taught you."

Ilyenna smiled, holding up a throwing dagger. "Yes, Vahlen, a warrior orc is to be respected. The Sentinels are trained to kill Orcs, Shan' do Vahlen." She added the last part as almost a whisper with a grim expression on her face. Her blade flew through the air to land dead center in the heart of her grass target.

Bel knew the look on Yenna's face. If she could track an orc warrior she would not hesitate to engage. Vahlen held Yenna's gaze for several long moments. "Let the Sentinels do the killing, Ilyenna."

He reluctantly pulled his eyes from Yenna to Winter. "Winter, the sisters have tasks for you. You are to move your belongings into the temple." At this, he turned and left them.

Yenna pushed both her daggers into her belt. "Bel, drop that book and let's go."

"In a hurry to 'engage an orc' Yenna?" Bel teased her. Yenna turned to her. Bel continued, "Don't deny it. I can read your face." Bel closed her book and dropped it into her bag. "Vahlen knows this too."

Yenna retorted, "Just make sure you keep rotating your tracking. Hate to have one sneak up on you!"

Bel laughed at this. "I can't imagine a creature as large as an orc could sneak up on me, even if I wasn't tracking!"

Bel looked over at Winter, still sitting quietly on her rock. "Do you need help moving your belongings, Winter?" She looked up and smiled, shaking her head. "No, but thank you. I can manage. Stay safe." She looked at Yenna. "Ishnu-alah."

Bel and Yenna stopped briefly by their room to collect bows, quivers full of arrows, additional daggers, and short swords. Bel filled one bag with healing potions, silk bandages, and her spice bag. She didn't see what Yenna had decided to take. Yenna wore a small smile as she tied her hair back and pulled on her recently cobbled leather boots. Sitting on the end of one of the beds, her smile broke into a big grin.

Bel stopped to look at her with a small sigh. "Now what?"

"Finally. We are out of here. We are tracking for the Sentinels. We are hunting Orcs." She closed her eyes. "We might even see a Tauren or troll. You know, once we finish with the Sentinels, we can go through the marking ceremony and we are adults. Free from lessons and free to see the world."

Bel smiled at her. She sat on the other bed. "What do you want to do first, Yenna?"

Yenna exhaled slowly as she looked up to the ceiling. "I am going to the Eastern Kingdoms. Across the great sea to Ironforge and Stormwind. And you, Bel?"

Bel looked at the bow in her hands. "I want to go back to Moonglade. Maybe there is still something there, of my father. Then I thought…" Bel stopped and blushed. "I might want to find my mother, to see if she is still alive."

Yenna nodded. "Have your aunt and uncle told you anything more about her?"

Bel shook her head. "She is lives in Stormwind and I have a name."

Yenna stood. "Then I am sure we will cross paths in the Eastern Kingdoms, very soon! Let's get the sabers and get to Astranaar. We have orcs to _track_."

Several moons later found Bel tossing her fishing line into the lake around Astranaar. It landed with a whispered kiss on the lake surface. Fish rose but none seemed interested in taking the lure. Bel pulled her hat lower over her eyes as shade from the sun. Gremmels, her saber, was at her feet, stretched out asleep. She had been waiting several days to get her assignment with the Sentinels. Yenna had been asked to join the same day they reached Astranaar. The Sentinel picking from the small group of young Kaldorei, looked only briefly at Bel each day. The group was all of first passage or like Bel and Yenna, soon to be first passage Kaldorei. The young men spent their time sparring among themselves. The few females sharpened weapons or studied their wikis.

It was on her fifth day, after the Sentinel tapped a tall, dark male dressed in animal skins and sporting long Prussian blue tightly curled locks, the Sister turned to look more closely at Bel. "You hunter. You are tracking with Carelyn Nightprong and Glenda Moonkiss and this fine male druid." Bel saw his face darken as he shot her a glance of undisguised disgust. "Get your bags and go to the Silverwing outpost."

Bel walked up to the druid to introduce herself. "Ishnu-alah. I am Beleta Windsong."

He looked her over before grunting, "I know." Turning he started down the path. He had taken four or five steps when he paused and adding over his shoulder. "I am Tinimon. Are you ready to go?"

Bel collapsed her pole and dropped in into her quiver. She looked down at Gremmels. "Yes" she responded. But the young druid had trotted off and did not appear to hear her.

Tinimon didn't speak another word until they reached the camp later that evening. He moved quickly and did not look to see if she followed.

Once they reached the Silverwing outpost, two sentinels appeared in front of them with glaives ready. Looking them over they parted and motioned for the two to continue to the camp. Several sisters were relaxing around a pit fire. Bel noticed they were all tall and trim. Most wore their hair pulled back severely or cropped short. All wore short daggers strapped to muscular arms or thighs. The facial markings came from many different clans. Even as they relaxed they had an air of readiness, no movement wasted effort. As Bel and Tinimon approached, two stood to greet them. The taller one stepped forward. "Ah, Glenda, we drew the halfling."

Bel could feel the heat rising in her face. The taller Sentinel walked around Bel and Gremmels appearing to examine the two from all angles. She was a head taller than Bel and at least as tall as Tinimon.

"Well at least she looks like a Kaldorei. Can you track, halfling?"

Bel met the woman's eyes and answered trying to keep the flash of anger that had sparked from her voice. "Yes"

She laughed at this. "I hope so halfling."

She continued her mocking scrutiny around Tinimon. "Glenda, look. We got the dreaming druid, too. We must have angered Elune to get two such first passages. It will be only by her mercy if we return alive."

Tinimon had been scowling at the tall Sentinel. At this he spoke. "If we don't return, it will be because your tongue is sharper than your glaive."

With lightening reflexes she spun around, glaive angled to his head; however just as quickly the young druid transformed into a large bear, claws up to catch the blade.

Glenda now laughed lustily. "Carelyn, you are getting slow."

Carelyn in return also started laughing and addressed Tinimon. "I see your wit comes with claws."

"You two go pick up your bags inside. We leave when the White Lady rises to start our patrol and any training that we might see fit. Beleta, you must leave your saber cat here."

Bel opened her mouth to protest but Carelyn continued. "We are traveling with a druid. I don't need you confusing his animal forms and getting him killed. Vahlen tells me you have not trained with a druid before."

Tinimon was again in human form and back to glowering at her. Bel dropped her hand to Gremmels broad head. "No sister. I have not trained with a druid." She looked away from Tinimon. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her disappointment. This was going to be a long patrol, she thought.

"Good" said Carelyn and she slapped Bel on her back as she walked back towards the fire pit. "Get your bags and come back out here for a little supper. We leave at moon rise."

Bel and Tinimon walked into the platform hall to a low table that held several travel bags. Bel picked one and opened it to see what had been provided for them. Tinimon stood, with his bag in hand watching her with a look of anger on his deep blue complexioned face. There was an uncomfortable silence and Bel finally asked. "Have I offended you in some way?"

"Yes." He stated. "You shouldn't be here."

Bel knitted her brows together, unsure of his meaning. "We are all expected to do patrols with the sentinels as part of our training."

He shook his head slowly and spat out. "No, here, among the Kaldorei. You aren't one of us."

Bel was speechless. No one had ever said this to her and Tinimon words were spat at her like venom!

"Everyone knows your aunt convinced the priestesses to let you live as a Kaldorei, but you aren't. They say your mother is a human mage, maybe even one of the Kirin Tor." He hissed.

A low growl rose from Gremmels as he caught her rising anger.

Light footsteps intruded on the pregnant silence. Glenda suddenly entered and looking from one to the other asked. "Is there is difficulty?"

Bel swallowed hard before answering. "No sister. We were just coming out to join you." She closed her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and trying to keep a pleasant smile on her face, strode out past Tinimon and Glenda, Gremmels at her heals. Outside, she took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her hands. Gremmels rubbed his head against her and then bumped her hand with his nose. Bel smiled and scratched behind one ear. Whispering to the great cat, "We have a little time. Let's go for a run. I've lost my appetite anyway."

Just before moonrise, Bel walked over to stable Gremmels. As they entered the stable, a greeting growl came from one stall. "Ari!" Bel exclaimed. Gremmels pressed his nose to the stall door and made puffing noises of happiness. Bel opened the gate and the two sabers touched noses before tearing after each other around the stall. Bel smiled and backed out, closing the gate. She felt an odd relief. Yenna had to leave her saber too.

The first pale rays of a waxing hare moon caught Beleta leading a small party along an overgrown animal trail. Carelyn closely on her heels whispered to her. "Keep tracking for humanoids. Stop every quarter hour and switch tracking to animals and maybe giants." Bel nodded knowing that even in the faint light of the moon, Carelyn had no difficulty seeing her response.

They walked until the Elune's moon, the White Lady, had risen high in the sky and started its descent. Bel could detect no other humanoids and she had a splitting headache by the time Carelyn held up a hand for them to halt. The two sentinels looked at each other and nodded. "We camp here until sun fall. You two, set-up the camp and start preparing food. You, druid, may light a fire after our tracker has done a perimeter check." And she waved Bel away.

Bel silently weaved between the tall dark trees in a circle around the camp. She had almost completed her circuit when she froze. A bear. She pulled her bow and arrow and carefully approached. A loud tearing noise brought her bow up with arrow notched. She gasped when she saw the runic markings on the large bear breaking dead limbs from a tree. Exhaling she lowered her bow. "Tinimon" she whispered. He whirled, claws up. Bel stepped back quickly, her bow back up. "It is me, Beleta." She called out quickly. He growled and then transformed back. "I could have killed you. Why were you sneaking up behind me!" he demanded.

"I was completing my check." She responded. "And I had you in my sights before you knew I was here." She added testily.

He snorted derisively.

Bel decided not to help him carry the wood as she turned back to camp.

The sentinels lounged around the small fire, as Bel and Tinimon cooked and served the food. The Sentinel sisters bantered back and forth with gossip about others neither Bel nor Tinimon knew. Bel was tired and her head hurt. She glanced over at Tinimon only to find he was still scowling at her. Carelyn suddenly stirred up the fire and added a few more logs. Both sisters had stopped talking and Bel looked from one to other.

"We have a few rules," Carelyn started slowly. "You, hunter." And she pointed a stick at Bel. "You will only track. If you sense an orc, you are to try and determine if it is a warrior guard or one of the grunts." She paused.

"We mostly frighten the grunts. A few arrows whizzing close to their ears or perhaps myself or Glenda will show ourselves, glaives a whirling."

Glenda cut in with a tight grin. "The grunts will run almost all the time."

"Yes." Carelyn continued. "Then we destroy any equipment they leave."

"The warrior guards are another matter. They don't run, away. They will stand and fight. When they do, we have to make sure to kill all the grunts too. If any escape they will sound the alarm and we will be overrun with Orcs before we can finish."

She grinned at this. "Glenda and I are good, but not against overwhelming numbers."

"Should you," and she pointed at Tinimon, "let any grunts get away alive, we will all be running for our lives back into the forests."

Carelyn looked back at Bel. "You need to tell us how many are in the party. Do you understand?" Bel nodded.

She shot Bel a sly grin. "You can run, yes hunter?" Bel frowned. "They catch you, daughter, and they will make you a pretty little slave."

Bel's eyes snapped open. "Slave?" she gasped. "Orcs take slaves?"

Tinimon snorted derisively. "Where did you get your training?" All three looked at him. He shook his head. "Trolls will take slaves, as we all know, goblins will take slaves and the large goblin cartels make good gold from the trafficking of slaves. Orcs do not." He continued when no one said anything. "Orcs will make servants of their own people and the ogres, but they do not take slaves. They kill their prisoners. Now Humans, " and he dragged out the word. "Humans will take slaves. There are many old slave camps in the Alterac regions of the Eastern kingdoms. They will make slaves of any race, even their own."

Bel knew she was staring at him, but she was too stunned.

Glenda recovered first. "You seem to have researched this subject. Is there a personal interest or was this just some fascination about how the different races handle prisoners?"

"Humans," he started again, but his voice was hoarse with emotion. "Humans take slaves, even of Kaldorei. They, they dishonor us, they weaken our race! And then there are halflings." He spat the word.

Bel caught her breath, meeting Tinimon hate filled eyes with her anger. "That's not true! My father wasn't a slave." Bel was immediately on her feet, glaring at the druid, her hands clenched.

"You should have been abandoned at birth. You should have been left to die." He growled and his eyes flared. "Ash Karath!"

Bel leapt towards him only to be pushed back off her feet by Glenda. Glenda had sprung up and was forcing Bel back away from the fire, her hand around Bel's wrist and the hand holding her dagger. Tinimon had started to transform into his cat form, but Carelyn caught him, pinned him to the ground, her dagger at his throat.

"Well, well, well. Our dreaming druid has a little secret. Doesn't like our human Alliance, it seems." She continued quietly. "I am afraid you are going to have to keep it to yourself. You will be working with us like family, with your whole heart, or I will cut it out myself, by Elune." She paused pressing her blade deeper into his neck. "I don't know who filled your head with this nonsense, but the Kaldorei have no one but ourselves to blame for the downfall, our weakening. The humans were just there to witness it and they are not going away. And I doubt our hunter is going to be the only halfling this world will see." She suddenly released Tinimon.

Glenda shook Bel and hissed at her. "If your father saw this, he would be ashamed. You are _his_ daughter. Act like it."

Tinimon sat up slowly, his hand to his throat. He was pale and his eyes wide as he looked at Carelyn. The fire cracked in the silence of the forest, a thin plume of smoke rising into the canopy of the trees.

Bel drew in a deep breath, straightened, and nodded to Glenda. She then looked over at Tinimon as she fought to control the anger that kept threatening to erupt. "We have real enemies, Tinimon. The Orcs who cut our trees, the trolls who hunt us. Tor ilisar'thera'nal."

He looked only briefly at Bel, his eyes stopping at the dagger still in her hand. "Yes, of course. Tor ilisar'thera'nal."

Carelyn smiled and clapped her hands to her knees. "Good, good. Dreamboy, you and I will stand first watch. Glenda and Bel you will have the second watch." Looking directly at Bel. "Get some sleep, hunter. Glenda should have something to help with you headache."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, First Encounters

"Experience: that most brutal of teachers. But you learn, my God do you learn." C.S. Lewis

For each day of the next quarter of a moon cycle, Bel was roused late in the afternoon for a light meal and then to track for the others. They kept to the forest along the borders of the Warsong lumber camp, spending the entire night moving in silence. They found few encroachments into the verdant forests of Ashenvale. Most were old sites and the equipment had been abandoned. On only one occasion Bel had signaled for the others to stop as she had felt a few grunts; however, they were dismantling the rusting machines. If Carelyn hadn't placed her hand on Tinimon's shoulder, he would have jumped out to attack them.

A quick nod and Glenda stepped out with her glaive whirling. All the grunts ran except one. He growled at Glenda and stepped up swinging a large axe. Glenda hurled her glaive and it cut through the grunt's chest dropping him dead with a surprised look frozen on his face, before swinging back to Glenda's waiting hand.

Carelyn grinned at Glenda as she slipped back to them and they all faded back into the shadows of the forest. "We do hunt down and kill every orc warrior we find. But fleeing grunts, we leave alone." She spoke with a gleam in her eyes. "Those grunts will be very reluctant to return to the edges of the forest. We have watched the warriors try to beat grunts back to work after encounters with the Sisters."

As the sun peaked up, coloring the early morning skies, they would stop and camp. The routine was the same. Either Tinimon or Bel would hunt for a little fresh meat, get a small fire started, and then prepare a warm meal. After the meal, Glenda or Carelyn would demonstrate fighting techniques and try to show their young charges some of the orc moves. Carelyn also knew much about troll fighting. As the sun finally broke away into the sky, they would retire to the trees, one or two sitting watch depending on how close they were to the lumber camp.

During one of the sparring sessions Tinimon pointed to the tall glaives. "Why don't you show us how to use those?" he asked.

Glenda laughed. "Glaives are for the sisters of the Sentinels, my boy." She reached for hers and effortlessly swung it around. "It takes years to train to handle these." She then twisted and turned slicing the glittering blade into the air around her, like a graceful dance move. "Even an orc warrior fears a Sentinel with a glaive. Our sisters of old sliced through thousands demons to protect the world tree." She paused and then drove the point into the ground at her feet. "There were just too many."

Carelyn grunted in agreement, adding. "Druids have no need for these weapons. Your skill is your ability to call on animal forms." Suddenly her eyes glinted and with a quick movement, tossed her glaive to Bel. Bel started, but caught it easily, looking back at Carelyn, puzzled. "Now our little hunter here, maybe we could make her a Sentinel. She is already a fine archer. What do you think Glenda?"

Glenda nodded in amusement. "Well, we should at least see if she has any aptitude. She may have the strength, just not the reach or skill."

Glenda picked hers back up, as Carelyn walked over to Bel. "Hold it this way. Fingers curved over with this hand and curled under with this one." She stepped back. "Good, good. Now twist it back it forth, like Glenda is doing."

"Can you see that you always have a blade to cut or a point to stab with a simple twist of your wrists?" Bel nodded amazed at how balanced it felt in her hands.

"Watch Glenda and then do as she does."

Glenda repeated the move she had performed earlier and Bel found it easy enough to follow. Again and again Glenda would twist and turn, making the blade sing in the air around her and Bel attempted to mimic her.

"Now, here is a taste of advanced moves." Glenda dropped one hand and moved the glaive as though she held with both in several twisting figure eights. Then she tossed it in the air, catching the handle with her other hand and repeating the moves.

Bel nodded and started to follow her lead. Both sisters stopped to stare. When Bel caught the glaive in her other hand, she let the tip fall to the ground and planted it, panting. "Sorry. I couldn't do the entire move. My arms are sore." And she let go of the glaive to roll her shoulders and stretch her arms.

Glenda let out a low whistle. "Carelyn, I think we may need to include training with the glaive for this one." Carelyn gave a slight nod. "Come Bel, lets get some salve on your shoulders. We are going to need to work on your footing. You need to be lighter on your feet and move a little quicker. Lessons over for today, children."

Days later they finished their rotation and returned to the Silverwing Outpost. Bel checked for Gremmels before she even dropped her bags. The great cat rushed her, knocking her down to the ground as he licked her face, puffing his lips with feline pleasure. "I am glad to see you too, old boy." And she ruffled the fur around his ears. Finally getting back to her feet, she looked into the pen. Ari was there. Bel frowned and then sighed. Yenna must have already left on her next rotation. "Stay here Gremmels, with Ari. I need to put my bags away and then I will take you two out for a run and some hunting."

The trainees were given a few days of rest to do as they please before taking another rotation. They repeated this cycle for two seasons or half a solar year. During the breaks some traveled back to Astranaar, but Bel wanted to spend all her time with Gremmels. As Bel entered the trainee quarters she saw Tinimon leaving with a small group of other young druids. He gave her the briefest of a nod and then turned away. Bel sighed to herself. She hadn't expected an invitation to join them.

Bel released Gremmels and Ari from the stables to the great cats' evident pleasure. They hunted and she helped prepare the meals for the sisters at the Outpost.

When it was time for the next rotation, she waited at the meeting site with her cat. She was relieved to see both Carelyn and Glenda approaching. You could request to join a different group, although most of the trainees stayed with the sisters who had chosen them for up to four rotations. Her surprise was to see Tinimon walk up.

"Ishnu-alah." Bel greeted them all.

Carelyn and Glenda also seemed surprised to see Tinimon. "Ishnu-alah Beleta, Tinimon."

"Ishnu-alah, Shan' do Carelyn and Glenda." He replied in a low voice and with a dip of his head in respect. The two sisters glanced at each other, then nodded back in acknowledgment.

Glenda looked at Bel's saber cat. "Sorry Bel, you will need to leave him here again. Maybe next time."

Bel ruffled Gremmels fur on to top of his head. "I thought it would be so." cutting her eyes to Tinimon.

"Lets get going. We are patrolling more south this time."

It was late that night when Bel found herself slipping through the moonlit shadows of the White Lady, next to Tinimon. "I didn't think you would want to stay with this group." She whispered.

He said nothing for many long moments. "What do you know of Carelyn and Glenda?"

Bel shook her head in puzzlement. "Nothing much. Why? What have you heard?"

"They fought along side Shandris in the Third War."

"Shandris? The Third War? So, they really did use their glaives to cut down demons." Bel said slowly. "They were there when we lost the tree and immortality."

Both continued moving silently through the understory of the forest, Glenda and Carelyn flicking into view from time to time.

"I was told they specifically choose us. Both of us." He added breaking the silence. "It is a great honor."

Bel considered this for a few moments. "So it would seem."

The days followed the same routines as they had on the first rotation, with the exception that Bel was being given sparring sessions with the glaive. They also found more sites in the forest of broken machinery and occasionally orc grunts pulling apart the twisted metals. The sisters allowed Tinimon to scare the grunts away. Bel could see he was eager to give chase and to kill them, but Carelyn forbid this.

"They are collecting materials to build more machines to down our forest." He growled in frustration.

"You are not ready." She countered.

It was late one afternoon just as they had started out on patrol when Bel felt three Orcs in a clearing at the forest edge. She signaled for a stop, holding up three fingers and pointing in the direction of the Orcs. Both Carelyn and Glenda waited for her to finish identifying them as grunts but Tinimon flashed into his bear form, springing away towards the Orcs.

"No Tinimon." Bel gasped. "One, maybe two must be warriors. They are moving differently and are,' she paused. "Much larger."

It was too late. He had sprung away so quickly her words only reached Carelyn and Glenda. Carelyn immediately followed Tinimon, pulling the glaive from off her back.

"Bel, stay here at the edge of the forest and keep scanning for other orcs. Stay in the trees. Shoot a flare if you sense more. If anything goes wrong you are to get to the Outpost." Glenda turned and sprinted after the druid and Carelyn.

Bel moved to the border of the forest and the cleared land, looking for a tall tree. She quickly climbed one hoping to be able to see down into the clearing. It only took her a few moments to realize she couldn't get high enough to see over a low hill covered with tree stumps and so jumped back down. She looked down along the forest edge and could only see small, thin young trees running in a ragged line marking the border. She moved out onto the tree stump covered hill, scanning for the figures she could sense but not yet see. As she moved closer her heart sank. She could now sense three larger Orcs and one smaller, who must have been a grunt.

A flock of birds startled into the air behind her. Bel cast behind her and caught her breath. It was another orc, moving fast, and it was big. Just as Bel turned to dart back to the safety of the trees, a large orc trotted into view, following the line of forest trees.

Bel froze. She would never reach the safety of the trees. She crouched low by a fallen log and melded. In the sunlight, she was afraid she would not be hidden. Melding was a blending into the background and vanishing from sight. Bel and Yenna were both proficient in the forest, but in the bright overhead sun, any movement would easily be seen.

The orc stopped abruptly apparently having noticed something. In one smooth move, he pulled his battle-axe ready and moved towards Bel. Bel could see his eyes darting all around her and remained frozen in place.

As he got closer the large orc swung his massive axe. The orc stood at least a full head taller than any of the grunts she had seen, taller than even Tinimon. The muscles knotted and moved beneath the olive skin of the partially exposed shoulders and legs of her foe. He was dressed in heavy leather and chain mail. Yellow white sharp tusks jutted up from behind his lower lip. A scar cut across the flat nose separated the gleaming deep set red eyes. His head was partially shaved and his remaining black hair was caught up in a ponytail swinging to and fro as he advanced towards her. He must be young she realized. His drab olive skin wasn't covered with the scars and tattoos typical of older Orcs.

He sniffed the air loudly and continued to take a step and swing his axe. He stopped just an arm's length from Bel and turned looking around. Bel was sure he would be able to hear her heartbeat; she knew he wouldn't be able to find her by smell among the fallen trees. Kaldorei themselves smelled like their trees. He shuffled a few steps back and forth. Bel felt her muscles screaming with pain at having to hold motionless and yet tensed ready to spring should he actually find her.

Silently Bel thought, _move along, move along. _She could hear Vahlen's voice reminding her, _when faced with an impossible situation, use your strengths._ Bel swallowed. _By Elune, I need to be faster than this orc_. As soon as he moves further down the hill she would run.

He did take a few move steps down the hill, then abruptly whirled around, axe swinging. She softly sighed. He must know about the melding ability of Kaldorei. He walked a few paces back to within striking distance of where Bel was crouched motionless. With a grunt he swung his axe around several times. Slowly he turned, surveying the area around him. He turned once again to continue downhill, swinging his head back and forth. Stopping again, he stood sniffing. Bel could feel her legs cramping. He had completely turned his back to her.

She carefully moved to look at the large tree at the edge of the clearing. That was the one she would run to. With a speed that seemed impossible to her, he whirled and to her horror, was staring right at her. Had he caught the movement of her looking to the tree? Instantly Bel launched herself and was sprinting to the safety of the forest. She could hear his boots heavily pounding the ground behind her, but she didn't look back. She hurled herself up the tree her heart exploding in her chest. As she reached a perch high enough out of his reach should he even be able to climb, she took a look back and saw the orc was now jogging more casually towards her.

Bel come see she would need to risk the branches that might not hold her weight in order to leap to other trees deeper in the forest. As the orc reached the trunk, Bel pulled her bow and a flare. He laughed up at her as he swung his axe into the trunk but the flare caught his attention. Squinting up at her, he then looked around seeming to realize she might not be alone. In the brief silence, they now both could hear the faint sounds of the fighting down the hill.

"Andu-falah-dor!" rose into the air three times. At this the large orc laughed at Bel. "Zug zug" Pulling his axe from the tree trunk, he turned and jogged away.

Tinimon was wounded, a large gash running down his thigh and he was leaning heavily on Carelyn as they walked back up the hill. Glenda carried both glaives, black blood dripping from their edges. Bel dropped back to the ground, still shaking at her own close encounter.

"There is another camp of Orcs." Bel waved back to where her attacker had retreated. "From up there I could also see several long caravans moving along those distant roads and heading this way."

Glenda looked at Carelyn and then nodded. "We need to alert the Outpost." She reached into her bags. "Bel, if you leave now and take only food and water breaks, you should reach the Outpost in two, maybe three, days. Take my rations. Don't stop."

Bel nodded as she looked at Tinimon's face. It was contorted in pain.

"Go hunter!" Glenda commanded.

Bel kept up a lopping run for two days, stopping only briefly to eat and drink and check her bearings. By the time she could sense the Outpost, each breath burned her throat and every muscle screamed as she forced herself to keep moving. The Sentinels at the entry caught her before she fell headlong to the ground. Soothing potions were forced into her mouth as she struggled to find her voice to sound the warning. The Sisters hauled her back on her feet and started walking her around as she sputtered and coughed out about the Orcs. By the time she had explained the location of the orc activity she had been walked to the healers. They let her down gently. She could feel the warm hands of the healers and a sense of peace filled her mind. With a sigh she lay back, closing her eyes.

Bel awoke with a start. Her arm was flung over the sleeping form of her saber cat, his soft purrs vibrating from his chest. It was dark, a new moon, but she could see the Outpost was bursting with activity. One of the healers noticing she was awake, came over with a bowl of warm soup.

"Feeling more rested, hunter?" she asked.

Bel nodded as she took the soup, now feeling sharp pains of hunger. "How long have I been out?"

The healer smiled. "Only a few hours. You should eat a little and get back to sleep."

"Are they going to check out the orc activity?"

"Yes, yes, Hunter. They can follow your path back to the site. Rest now."

It was two more days before Glenda, Carelyn, and Tinimon reached the Outpost. Tinimon looked pale and drawn from the loss of blood and the pain. It was several hours before the healers would permit Bel to visit with him.

He laughed lightly when he saw her. "I hope I don't look as bad as that."

"What?"

"Your face. You look like you are trying to hide bad news."

"Oh. No, not at all. I was just concerned." She sat next to his bed. "They have called in several other posts of Sentinels."

He nodded. "We saw some of them passing us. Other patrols reported similar orc activity, but you were the first it seems."

"Thero'shans!" Both Bel and Tinimon looked up at Carelyn and Glenda. Carelyn continued. "We are headed back out, but we wanted to see you both before we left."

Bel thought they looked remarkably refreshed.

"Your color is much better Tinimon." Glenda laughed lightly. "We were a little concerned. The druid Loganaar would never forgive us if we didn't send one of his dreamers back to him in one piece."

Tinimon winced slightly at her words.

"As soon as you can travel, you need to report to Moonglade."

"But..what about the orcs here?"

"Not your problem Tinimon. The Sentinels have guarded these borders for years. We know how to deal with the orcs. You are needed to learn about the nightmare creeping into the Emerald dream." Carelyn reached down and squeezed his shoulder. "Keep those claws sharp."

"And you hunter, Beleta. You have also completed your training with us. After your Marking, you are welcome to join us again and perhaps even start training as a Sentinel, if this is the path you choose."

Bel gapped at them before recovering enough to speak. "Elune-Adore, Shan' do Carelyn and Glenda." She could feel the blue flush of pride coloring her face.

They both nodded and replied "Ishnu-alah."

After they left, Bel looked back at Tinimon. "Well, I guess this is farewell for me too. I am going to see what more I can do to help." She stood.

"Bel. I owe you an apology."

She looked at him puzzled. "For what?"

"Umm about the orc camp. My running ahead without listening to what you tracked. I should have had more trust and waited."

Bel smiled at this. "Doesn't everyone need to face a warrior orc, at least once?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Helping

Neither genius, fame, nor love show the greatness of the soul. Only kindness can do that. -Jean Baptiste Henri Lacordaire, preacher, journalist and activist (1802-1861)

Bel stopped to check the stables for Ari, Gremmels still following her closely after her release from the healers. She entered the stables, but Ari was gone. As she turned to leave the stable master hailed her.

"Are you Beleta Windsong?"

"Yes?"

"Your friend, the hunter with the saber Ari, left this message for you two days ago."

The stable master handed her a folded note before turning back to cleaning the mostly empty pens.

_Bel,_

_I am joining the Sisters to fight back the orc incursions. Meet me in Darnassus before the marking. I have much to share. _

_Good work sounding the alarm. And good tracking. _

_I have heard many praises about your actions. _

_Yenna_

Bel refolded the note, placing it in her bags. Smiling to herself, she strode over to the hall to see if she might be able to join any of the defense parties.

As she approached, one of the Sisters caught her eye and waved her over.

"Yes, sister?"

"Beleta, we need these reports taken to Sentinel Thenysil in Astranaar. We are going to need more supplies and healers. Please remain there with Thenysil. Most of the Sisters have been called from Astranaar and she may have need of your talents."

Bel felt slightly disappointed but took the satchel from the Sister. Before Bel could ask if there was anything else she might do, the Sister turned away abruptly to address a druid. To her back Bel whispered, 'Ande'thoras-ethil, Sister.' And sighed deeply.

Bel scanned the outpost, watching the Sisters busily preparing supplies and weapons for the defense. She had considered replenishing her bags with some food and drink, but decided the Sisters would need all they had. She could hunt and even make more arrows if she needed on her journey back.

"Come Gremmels" _We are to be messengers again, not fighters_. She thought silently.

Gremmels must have felt her disappointment, for he bumped her thigh with his head. Bel reached down almost absently and ruffled the fur behind his ears.

The journey back to Astranaar took her only a day, she and Gremmels enjoying a full run through the now familiar forests. The stately trees with their purple green leaves and the rich underbrush providing protection for the small forest animals washed away her dread of the encroaching Orcs. _They could never reach here._ Bel mused. _The Sisters will keep our forests safe_. At their short breaks, she merged with Gremmels to enjoy the full sensations of the forest. Her vision and hearing were as acute as her saber cat's. His sense of smell was much more developed. She enjoyed following the scent trails of the creatures in the forest as they wafted in thin smoke-like strands between the trees. Through Gremmels, she could even taste them, and this reminded her they should hurry along, as they were both getting hungry.

Entering Astranaar across the narrow bridge over the water filled moat, the two found the town almost empty with only a few Sisters left to guard the roadway and the hippogryphs. Bel nodded a greeting to the sisters on guard and slowly walked the main roadway until she reached the central temple and entered. Standing on the open terrace overlooking the calm water of the moat she found Sentinel Thenysil apparently deep in thought. The Sentinel started when she heard the chimes announcing Bel's entrance. Looking up from her meditations she greeted Bel warmly and took the offered satchel.

"Are you able to stay, if I need your services?" she asked. Bel nodded. "Good, see Kimlya at the inn for your lodging." She paused as she removed some of the papers from the satchel. Bel stood as Thenysil scanned the papers. She was unsure if she had been dismissed. Bel could see the information on the papers troubled Thenysil. It was Gremmels who broke the silence and brought Thenysil's attention back to Bel. He filled the air with great yawn and stretching, his long claws scraped the wood floor. "Gremmels" Bel started in embarrassment.

Kimlya's deepening frown suddenly softened and a small smile appeared as she looked at the great cat, his lips pulled back from the long fangs in almost a grin. "Hunter, Bel, we could use more food both for those of us remaining in Astranaar and to send to the sisters at the post. Most of our supplies have already gone to the Outpost." She paused looking over Bel's weapons, her eyes resting finally on the folded fishing pole in her quiver. "The surrounding area is rich with game and fish." Looking back at the papers in her hands. "I believe Xai'ander may have arrows."

Bel nodded again and realizing she had been dismissed, she backed out with Gremmels following her, his long tail whipping in the air, the playful grin directed at Bel.

After dropping some of her bags at the inn, Bel and Gremmels trotted down to the moat, where the waters ran deep and wide. She decided to start fishing and if she couldn't fill her bag by late afternoon, she would visit Xai'ander to purchase more arrows and try hunting. She slowly moved along the shore and finally moved up one of the streams flowing into the moat. The innkeeper had given her a few lures adorned with the feathers and spinners that she swore by Elune were a favorite for the fish in the area. As Bel played out her fishing line and waited, Gremmels dashed into the forest, the softly rustling bushes marking his stalking the forest creatures. He would return at intervals, to stand and stare at Bel until she laughed and tossed him one of her smaller catches. The fishing was good and by the time the sun started to dip below the mountain peaks, Bel had a full bag.

She whistled for Gremmels and turned back to Astranaar. Gremmels came running, leaves and twigs stuck to his fur. He sniffed at her bag of fish, making happy puffing noises. Bel just shook her head and brushed some leaves off his broad head. "Happy to be out of the stables?" He puffed louder and Bel laughed as she tossed him another small fish.

The two cut up from the shore of the moat between several tidy homes. Only a few had a small curl of smoke rising from cooking fires this evening. As Bel passed in front of one, she greeted the tall male leaning against the doorframe. He didn't respond, his shoulders dropped and heavy eyelids hooding his luminous eyes. Bel stopped, struck by his forlorn expression. "Are you troubled, An'dieb?"

At this he looked up at her and responded. "Hunter, have you news of the Sentinels? Are they expected to return soon?"

Bel shook her head. "I have been told to remain here, so I am not expecting they will return soon."

"My mate is one of the sisters." He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Our daughter fell ill recently. The druid Orendil Broadleaf directed us to obtain Stardust and make a poultice. It broke her fever and she seemed to be stronger, when the Sisters were called."

Bel remained silent, giving him a few moments to collect himself. Almost whispering he continued. "Our daughter, Relara, has weakened again, and I do not think she has the strength to recover."

"Can I help you, An'dieb?" Bel asked gently.

He ran a hand across his face. "I apologize, I am Pelturas, hunter."

"Beleta Windsong and my pet Gremmels."

"I am sorry to trouble you." He looked down at his hands and then back up into Bel's face. "I pray to Elune to send my mate back soon."

Bel nodded, but he looked so defeated, she felt concerned. "You look exhausted, An'dieb Pelturas. I can bring you and your daughter a hot meal tonight." Bel opened her bag of fish. "It won't take me but a short while to get these cooked."

A child's moan rose from behind him in the house. "We would be grateful. Thank you hunter Windsong." He nodded to her and turned quickly to enter the house.

Bel re-shouldered her bag and swiftly made for the inn.

At the inn Kimlya directed Bel to the cooking fires. Breads were baking in the coals, filling the great room of the inn with the scents of sweet yeast. Bel quickly pulled the fresh fish from her bag, rubbing them with hot spices she had carried from home, and wrapped each in a large Swiftthistle leaf. Carefully she laid these near the baking bread. Soon the scents of spiced Albacore joined the baking bread.

The few inhabitants of Astranaar made their way to the inn. Kimlya and her helpers laid the long table with platters of fish, fruit, and bread. Jugs of sweet nectar and Moonberry juice were placed along side the serving dishes.

"Kimlya," Bel started. "I would like to bring several servings to the household of Pelturas and his daughter."

Kimlya nodded and pulled food off the table, directing it to be placed in a large bag. "Thank you Beleta. He has been tending his daughter continuously since she fell ill. He could use a cooked meal."

"What do you know of his daughter's illness?' Bel asked

"Ah, it is whispered it is the taint of the forsaken that drains her life."

"Forsaken? Here?" Bel gasped.

"Yes. Not far. We first noticed them when other youngsters became ill." She sighed. "Most recover." She continued when she saw Bel's surprise. "It only affects those born after the time of the fall. Those who were not…" she hesitated suddenly looking sharply at Bel and noting the unmarked face. "Ah yes, well, those who never lived as immortals. They seem most easily felled." She handed Bel the bag of food. "Be cautious Beleta and stay well."

With Gremmels trailing her, Bel made her way back to the house of Pelturas. It was dark. She tapped gently on the door. It was several long minutes before she heard his voice calling for her to enter.

Pushing the door open, she stepped in. Gremmels paused and then sat outside on the doorstep.

"In here, Hunter Windsong. I am with my daughter."

Bel followed his voice into the child's room. A single candle was lit, casting flickering shadows on the walls. The waxing moon shown through her window, its pale light falling on the bed where Pelturas sat with his daughter. Pelturas had his daughter cradled in his arms. She was a thin, her skin pulled tight across the high cheekbones typical for the Kaldorei race. Bel thought her skin was almost translucent. Her eyes fluttered when Bel stepped into the room.

"I brought you some food."

He waved to a table next to the bed. "Set it here please."

Bel placed the contents of the bag carefully on the table. He looked up and inhaled deeply. "Smells delicious." Looking back to his daughter and brushing a strand of her silky blue hair from her forehead he asked. "Can you eat a little, Relara?"

She nodded weakly. Bel quickly placed servings of fish, bread, and fruit on a plate and moved it closer to Pelturas. As he helped his daughter cut portions, Bel poured two mugs of Moonberry juice.

Relara ate slowly and only small amounts. Soon she pushed away her father's hand. "Let me rest again Father. I promise I will eat more later." She smiled weakly up at him.

Carefully Pelturas laid his daughter in the bed, pulling the soft silk covers over her. He sat next to her and bent over to kiss her cheek. She was asleep before he straightened up to look at Bel.

Bel sat carefully on the end of the low bed. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No" he answered quietly. "The druid Orendil has sent word of a tea that might return her strength. When my mate returns, we shall make this."

Bel nodded and smiled. "Tell me about the tea. Perhaps I can help with the preparation?"

A low moan rose from the sleeping girl caused lines of worry to crease Pelturas forehead.

He paused for a moment and then nodded. "I have been told fallen moonstone has the power to restore my daughter's strength. In the past we gathered moonstones at Fallen Sky Lake to the southeast... until the Shadethickets came. Their leader, a Shadethicket Oracle, has gathered up all the fallen moonstones and hoards them. I fear to retrieve a moonstone, one must slay the Oracle. My mate and her Sisters could do this, but I don't know when she will return." His voice faded.

"I have little to do at the moment, I could search the Fallen Sky Lake to see if perhaps any of the moonstones were overlooked" Bel offered.

Pelturas face brightened. "I would be grateful for any help you could offer." But looking at Bel he added with a sigh. "You are young, hunter. Not even of the first marking. Bringing us a hot meal tomorrow will be greatly appreciated."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Nightmares

A thousand word will not leave so deep an impression as one deed. –Henrik Ibsen, 19th century Norwegian poet.

Bel and Gremmels took a bed on the open platform overlooking the widest part of the moat. In the moonlight, it looked like a small lake, the light flickering off the rippling waves and the soothing sound of the water lapping the shore relaxing her mind. Bel pulled off her garments, folding them carefully and placing them on a low bench. She found a long night tunic of mageweave on the headboard of the bed and she slipped it over her head, enjoying the cool silky feel of the tunic. Her sheathed skinning blade hung around her neck and she placed a hand over it, pressing it into the flesh of her chest. She smiled, the memories of her father triggered by touching the blade. She sat on the bed with a sigh, thinking about Pelturas holding his frail and possibly dying daughter.

A feline grunt rose from the floor at the foot of the bed, distracting her for a moment. Gremmels had taken his usual spot near her, when he wasn't in a stable. Bel realized with a start that he had probably reached his adult size. He could no longer sleep on the bed, his long legs even now extending beyond the edges of the foot of the bed. He wasn't as large as Yenna's Ari, being a male of the species, but he was fully warded to her. Her people rarely tamed the male sabers. They were unpredictable and difficult to control. The Kaldorei tamer had even tried to get her to tame a female and release Gremmels, but Bel knew he wouldn't have gone. She and Gremmels had bonded when both were very young. He had no connection to his own wild brethren. They were warded for her entire life now. She knew that before the fall, warded pets enjoyed the immortality of their hunters. She hoped he would always be part of her and she fell to her knees to sink her face into his, her arms wrapping around his neck.

A Storm moon rose higher in the sky, the light of the waxing form bathing the room. Bel sank back in the bed. She was tired.

She awoke suddenly. Her hand was on her skinning blade again and she was sure she had dreamed about her father. It was dark out, the bright, silver moon known as the White Lady was now making its descent in the night sky. She rolled to her back and looked up into the sky. The image of Pelturas and his daughter Relara came unbidden to her thoughts.

She knew he was correct, his mate, a Sentinel Sister would have no difficulties obtaining a fallen moonstone from the Shadethicket Oracle. But no one knew when the Sisters would return. The small girl had looked so frail. _Would she be able to survive until her mother returned? _ Bel wondered if it were possible to take the moonstones without facing the Oracle. She had been faster than that orc and managed to keep from being killed. _Could a Shadethicket be more dangerous than an orc?_ Bel sat up.

"Come Gremmels," she whispered as she grabbed her clothes from the bench, pulling off her night tunic. "We are going hunting."

Bel and Gremmels slipped from town, easily avoiding the few sisters on patrol. She knew Fallen Sky Lake was a few hours hard run from Astranaar. The night air was cool and the moonlight easy on her eyes. Bel whispered a prayer of gratitude to Elune, the White Lady. Her people had changed their sleeping cycles once they were in regular contact with the other races. Most Kaldorei now were active in the daylight, but the ancient rhythms and the refreshing moon-lite nights still had a hold on them. Bel could see her noctilucent eyes reflected in Gremmels'. He too enjoyed the night. The scents seemed stronger and sharper than during the warmth of the day. The two slipped quickly through the forest trees, following small game trails.

As the silver moon was finally sinking for the night, Bel could smell the moisture from a lake on the light breeze and knew they were very close. The two soundlessly moved to the shore, Bel scanning the area for humanoids and animals. She was unsure of how she would track a Shadethicket. It was Gremmels who caught the scent of the creatures. They slept like animals in shallow grass beds within the thickets around the lake. Bel knew from the stories that the Oracle was on an island in the middle of Fallen Sky Lake. Carefully avoiding the sleeping creatures, she and Gremmels reached the shore. _I get to swim, fully clothed and armed,_ Bel thought. _If I am successful, I will need to thank Vahlen_. A wry grin pulled her lips.

The two waded into the lake and once she could no longer touch the bottom, she started swimming. She and Gremmels swam slowly, trying not to splash. They swam a short way around one side of the island until she found a rocky shore that would hide them as they climbed onto the land. Gremmels started to shake the water from his fur, but Bel caught his shoulder and motioned him down. She could tell he was unhappy about lying wet on the rocks. Bel pulled her dagger. Moving carefully onto the island, she wove her way between fallen marble pillars and blocks. She scanned and listened but neither felt nor heard anything. With one step out into an open grassy area, she almost cried out, as she stumbled into a depression. The depression was lined with thick dried grasses. This had to be the sleeping site for the oracle! She stood straight, scanning again. _Where was he? _

Suddenly a bestial roar rose from where she left Gremmels. Bel whirled around and sprinted back towards the sound. Even in the failing moonlight, Bel could see the hulking mass of the Shadethicket and the flashing claws and teeth of Gremmels. She stopped, jamming her dagger back in her belt and pulling bow and arrow out with one smooth motion. _Stay low Gremmels_. _Keep it between us_. Beleta flashed the images in her mind to share with Gremmels. The monster was easily as tall as an orc, walking on two legs but long arms hanging almost to the ground. It grabbed at Gremmels, hunched over, his back to her. She saw her mark and released the first arrow. Two more flew through the night air and all found their mark into the back of the massive creature. He straightened at the pain of the impacts and Gremmels sprang, teeth closing into the neck of the Oracle before he could roar again. Bel rushed forward, her dagger out again. The creature's hands were pulling at Gremmels' body as Bel slipped in and cut his throat, blood washing over both of them. Abruptly all was silent.

Bel and Gremmels stood still, panting, and listening. _With all the noise, why hadn't any of the others come to the island?_ Bel wondered. A crude hide bag was slung across the Oracles chest. Bel cut it open and found several moonstones. The round stones gave off a slight pale blue white light. She dropped them into her own bag and then sprinted back to the shore. She didn't know why other Shadethickets weren't up, but she was not staying around in case they did wake.

She and Gremmels ran even more swiftly back to Astranaar. Her long braid had been heavy with the lake water when they started, but had almost dried when she reached the main road to the town. The sun colored the clear morning sky.

The scent of morning cooking fires and breads rising hit her nose as they reached the bridge over the moat. Bel stopped to greet the startled Sentinel. She wrung the last of the water from her braid and smoothed the loose strands of hair back from her face. Gremmels stretched and shook his great head.

"Out for an early swim, Hunter?" the Sentinel looked her over.

Bel smiled. "Yes, very refreshing!" Pride welled up in her. _She had the moonstones! _

She and Gremmels made their way straight to the house of Pelturas. Bel saw the door was open and peering in, her heart lurched. A priestess from the temple was talking to Pelturas. He was collapsed in a chair, his head in his hands.

"What has happened?"

Both looked up at her sharp words.

"Beleta. I fear Relara is beyond any help." Pelturas spoke quietly and slowly.

Bel looked at the Priestess who nodded.

"Is she.." Bel started and swallowed. "Is she dead, then?" The question brought tears welling up in her eyes.

"Not yet." The priestess answered her. "But very soon. She no longer wakes."

"Pelturas!" Bel pulled out the moonstones from her bag. "I have the moonstones, the fallen moonstones. Is it really too late?"

Both Pelturas and the Priestess stared at the moonstones glowing in Bel's hands.

The priestess quickly took the stones. "Pelturas, the tea, pour a cup of tea." Setting one on the table, she crushed it. Pelturas was shaking as he poured the tea that had been steeping near the fire, into a cup. The priestess then stirred the crushed moonstone into the drink.

They all entered Relara's room, where the small girl lay curled on her side in bed. Pelturas sat near her and pulled the child into his arms. The priestess had taken the cup and gently dipped her fingers into the tea and brushed them onto the child's lips. She did this several times, when suddenly Relara took in a deep breath, her eyelids fluttering. "It is working, Pelturas. She seems to be waking."

Pelturas now took the cup and was giving his daughter small sips. When Relara finally reached to take the cup herself, Pelturas looked up at Beleta. "Thank you, hunter." Tears running down his face.

At this a great commotion could be heard outside the house. A ringing female voice called out. "Pelturas! Pelturas!" A tall Sister, burst into the room, her glaive still on her back. "I came as soon as I heard."

Bel gasped. "Carelyn?"

Carelyn stopped to stare at Bel, then her mate and daughter. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother!" the child called out. The priestess stood as Carelyn looking away from Bel joined her husband and daughter on the bed.

"Praise is to Elune."

As the three huddled together, tears of joy flowing from Pelturas face, Bel and the Priestess backed out, almost colliding with Glenda. The priestess touched Bel's arm to catch her attention, "Elune-Adore." Bel blushed deeply, feeling even her ears darken to their tips. "I hope you can use the other moonstones for any others so affected." Bel murmured.

Glenda caught Bel's eye. She shook her head, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "I hope all you brought was aid to her child. Carelyn is very possessive of her mate."

Bel knew she was blushing deep blue to the tips of her ears. "I thought, you and" she waved back towards Carelyn. "um, yes, it was just the moonstones. There was nothing else. He told me his mate was a Sentinel Sister." Bel finished knowing she sounded too defensive.

Glenda continued to hold Bel's eyes, until Bel burst out again. "Impossible. I am not lying!"

Finally Glenda nodded. "I believe you."

"I am going back to my room and get some food." Bel backed out the door.

"Bel" Glenda celled after her. "Away from Teldrassil you will find the Kaldorei are not all you have been taught. We can and do tell untruths and have secrets."

Walking back to the inn with Gremmels at her heals, Bel muttered to herself. Carelyn and Glenda had seemed so close and most Sentinel Sisters rarely took a mate much less have children. _I didn't do anything_, _I made no advances,_ she thought growling to herself.

Bel was back at the inn when she heard the first cheers for the returning Sentinels. Feeling refreshed after a short nap, light meal, and change of clothes, she returned to the street to greet them. She was surprised to see the streets so crowded. She and Gremmels wove their way around the milling groups and headed towards the temple. As she passed near the house of Pelturas, she caught sight of the Carelyn holding the small girl Relara, her mate, Pelturas standing near, and behind them Glenda, happy and laughing with the family. Relara and Pelturas caught sight of Bel and waved to her. They seemed to call out something, but the noises of the crowd drown their words. Bel simply smiled and waved back.

Entering the temple, she could see many waiting for an audience with Sentinel Thenysil. One of the Sentinel guards she had been friendly with in the past few days hailed her. "Hunter, Thenysil wanted me to thank you for your services. You are released to join the celebration if you choose." Bel smiled at her and answered. "Ishnu-alah."

Walking back into the street and keeping her eyes open for Yenna, she found herself swept along with a group of young Kaldorei, ones she recognized as having been on rotations with the Silver Wing Sentinels. "Come Hunter" called one of the priestess, holding onto the arm of a thin druid. "We are going to Silverwind Refuge. We celebrate the success of defending our borders and to hear Medros, the famous bard." Bel called back to her, trying to be heard above the many songs and cheers breaking out. "Medros?"

"Yes, hunter, he has only been here once before. He carries news and stories from the Eastern Kingdoms. I am told he is a _human_!" she laughed.

Bel slowly made her way through the revealers to reach the inn. She dashed in and gathered her weapons and bags. When she reached the door of the inn, another hunter handed her several bottles of Sweet Nectar. "Hurry" she called. "We are leaving for Silverwind Refuge." Turning she almost ran into Carelyn. Bel pulled up, her saber catching her surprise, his ruff rising. Carelyn's face was unreadable.

"Ishnu-dal-dieb Carelyn" Bel started.

Carelyn stared at her, her eyes crinkling at their edges, in the way she did before she launched an attack. Bel involuntarily stepped back; however, the older Kaldorei suddenly relaxed.

"Thank you" Carelyn dipped her head. "Pelturas explained how you helped Relara."

"I am relieved she responded to the elixir, Carelyn."

The older woman briefly closed her eyes and then locked eyes with Beleta. "Pelturas and Relara are very precious to me. Glenda is Pelturas' sister. We are all that is left of our family lines."

"I understand, Shan'do."

But Carelyn continued. "We are not like you Kaldorei daughters in Darnassus, always flitting out of your safe tree to entice our men with your privileged attitudes. You are soft. You haven't the first idea of how to protect a family away from the tree."

Bel pulled herself up straighter. "I was trying to help your daughter! Nothing more."

Carelyn's gaze was hard for several more moments "As long as you understand." She added almost grudgingly "And thank you again. You saved my Relara's life." At this Carelyn turned and walked away.

Bel and Gremmels joined the singing group out of Astranaar to Silverwind Refuge, as the sun sank, coloring the skies dark reds, purples, with flashes of orange.

Bel was surprised to see the Silverwind Refuge so lit up, torches blazing with different colors of flames along the pathways and doors. She could smell roasting meats, breads baking, and bubbling pots of stew. The Silverwind sisters directed groups to areas for cooking. Occasional fireworks exploded over Mystral Lake. Bel stayed with the group she had joined on the walk. They opened bottle after bottle of Sweet Nectar, drinking it with abandon. Bel carefully sipped at her bottle and helped tend the cooking fire.

Once the waxing moon rose, bright white, the elves and the few dwarves who had been in Astranaar, gathered within the Refuge. A low platform had been erected and wisps whirled around the ceiling. Suddenly the lights flashed off and a collective gasp rose from the crowd. As the lights slowly rose, a single human stood on the platform. Wisps whizzed down to him and then circled his head before floating back up into the air.

He was short compared to many of the night elves and wore a sparkling vermillion floor length robe in stark contrast to the muted greens and browns of the audience. The bright red hat he wore blazed in the lights. Cheers rose from the crowd. One of the Sentinels walked out onto the platform with a chair and a lute. He carefully removed his robe, draping it over the back of the chair. As he turned, Bel could see he wore a tabard decorated with the Sun. A short sword hung at his side and his clothes must have been made of mageweave.

"Welcome. Ishnu-alah. Cyfaill." Bel heard the few dwarves cheer loudly in response.

He continued in common. "I am Medros!" Cheers arose again. Removing his hat, he gave a deep sweeping bow in response. The cheers continued.

Finally he motioned for the crowd to quiet, before starting again. "I bring you news from the Eastern Kingdoms and a few tales of the Old Gods." Cheers broke out here and there in the audience.

"Let me start tonight's show with the Stormwind anthem. He paused, "I am sure you noticed I am human." he smiled as laughter rippled through the crowd. 'I like to share the music of my people and this popular anthem was sung for nights during the investment of our young prince, fourteen years ago. Join us if you know the words!" He smiled broadly bringing up his lute to play and two musicians appeared behind him. One was a small, thin boy holding a dulcimer and the other a tiny creature with a flute held at her mouth, ready to play.

Bel heard gasps around her and a buzzing of whispers. "She's a gnome. They have been given sanctuary by the Iron Forge dwarves." Bel looked closer. She was small, barely as large as a Kaldorei child, but she appeared to be an adult. The human boy next to her was twice as tall. Both wore sweeping robes similar to Medros, but black.

_Stormwind standing proud_

_Never failing, our crown Stormwind Keep_

_Preserved by those with hearts of the lion_

_Questing to bring the light to the darkest places on Azeroth_

_It bustles with trade from across the continent and beyond_

_The Valley of Heroes spanned by our majestic bridge leading to the trade district_

_Adventurers of every sort can be found wandering Old Town_

_The Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences training mages of every race_

_Stormwind standing proud_

_Never failing, our crown Stormwind Keep_

_Preserved by those with hearts of the lion_

_Questing to bring the light to the darkest places on Azeroth_

_The only Moonwell on the Eastern lands beckons from the Park_

_The Cathedral of Light will fill one with wonder when looking upon its tall white towers _

_Blacksmiths in the Dwarven district create masterpieces out of common metals _

_Many adventurers travel the Deeprun Tram, a marvel of gnomish engineering_

_Stormwind standing proud_

_Never failing, our crown Stormwind Keep_

_Preserved by those with hearts of the lion_

_Questing to bring the light to the darkest places on Azeroth_

The boy's sweet voice had a surprising power and it filled the pavilion. The Kaldorei raised their hands in appreciation and the few dwarves stomped their feet in approval.

Medros flashed his bright smile and gave a deep bow as the boy and gnome vanished from the stage.

"I bring you news about a group of valiant fighters, defenders dedicated to the opposition of evil in the world, especially the Scourge." His voice fell to a whisper at the word Scourge. "Have any of you heard of the Argent Dawn?" A hush fell over the hall.

"The Argent Dawn draws members from both Alliance and the Horde, but not equally, of course." And Medros laughed lightly. "These valiant fighters are expected to uphold the virtues of the Light, even if they are not followers of Light themselves."

"They are working tirelessly to ensure the death of the Lich King. You have heard of the Lich King?!" The room erupted with hisses.

"Recently these courageous knights contended with ogres in the Alterac Mountains and with undead infesting a graveyard right on the borders of the Western Plaguelands."

"The Argent Dawn is planning to establish headquarters in your fair city, Darnassus."

Bel wished Yenna could hear this. She was sure Yenna would join.

"Only the brave and resourceful will be accepted. Potential members are required to gather "scourge stones" from defeated undead creatures to prove their combat ability. Or they can fight demons, to prove themselves!"

"The Kaldorei have fought demons. Yes!?" The room again erupted with cheers. Druids flashed into their bear and cat forms all around Bel.

Medros laughed loudly. "Fill your goblets and steins again. I wish to tell you the story of OMEN!" The sound of wine pouring and gasps filled the hall. Bel heard several young girls swooning over Medros and his bright red hat. "_He has such short, cute ears." whispered one. "And hair the color of tree bark." Added another. "And his hat! My mate needs a hat like that!"_

As it quieted again, Medros took a seat. He played a sad but sweet melody as everyone settled down.

Finally, as the last notes died away he started. "The demigod Omen is a being of great strength and knowledge. Blessed by your mistress Elune, Omen wandered primordial Kalimdor, guiding the early peoples and offering luck and advice to all he met. Life was good. The Kaldorei had not yet been borne, it was your forefathers the Highborne who arose and found favor with the demigod."

"When the Burning Legion found Azeroth and launched their attack, Omen allied with Azeroth's defenders. He fought bravely, as did all the demigods and allies of the Highborne, but after many battles, his wounds from the demonic forces plunged him into a deep, dreaming sleep."

"The fel-inspired nightmares tormented him for centuries. He finally awoke, consumed by madness." Medros eyes glinted and a dissonant chord of music filled the terrace.

"The transformed Omen, still possessing the strength of Elune's blessings, was no longer a creature of wisdom. He rampaged through the lands, killing and destroying." Gasps rose from the crowd as the wisps seemed to enlarge and burst, showering sparks of light.

"It was over yonder in the village of Nighthaven, the ancient heroes of the land gathered to face the beast. The battle was fierce and many died. Finally they called down Elune's wrath and Omen, blinded and stunned by the power of the moon goddess, fled into the deep waters of Lake Elune'ara." As if on cue, the stage was flooded with the light of the rising moon. "That day was celebrated as the end of his rampage, and symbolized a new beginning for the people of Azeroth, and the followers of Elune."

Medros paused, and played a few measures of the music from the Temple of the Moon.

"It is said Omen, defeated so many centuries ago, remains asleep in the depths of the Lake Elune'ara. Like the Highborne, before the fall, Omen was given Elune's blessing and is, immortal. Sometimes during the Lunar Festival, people say he stirs and could even be called awake."

A silence descended on the hall. Suddenly a voice rang out. "Play Crystalsong!" Laughter broke the spell and the crowd began waving in applause for the story.

Medros stood and gave a short bow. He motioned for two singers Bel hadn't noticed before and he complied with the request. Soon everyone was on their feet, dancing to the popular song. Bel was pulled up and joined in. Medros played a few more tunes before tossing his red hat into the audience and vanishing from the stage.

The lights in the hall lowered. More wine was poured, remnants of the feast were consumed, and people started pairing together on the floor or surrounding grassy area outside the building. Bel found Gremmels and the two tucked themselves in a corner to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Priestess

Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature... Life is either a daring adventure or nothing.

Helen Keller, The Open Door (1957)

Bel was up early before the dawn colored the sky. She wanted to get in a little hunting before she returned to Astranaar. Aayndia Floralwind had praised her hides and paid her with _silver_. Bel had been admiring a beautiful pair of daggers. The blades were hardened mithril and the handles carved of ironwood. They fit her hands and were perfectly balanced. The tradesman offered to hold the daggers until her return.

She and Gremmels carefully threaded their way between the sleeping forms of the night's partiers. Some had fallen in awkward drunken positions, while others were peacefully curled in thick robes or blankets. Gremmels carefully grabbed a leg of strider still clutched in the hand of a stout blue Kaldorei male with hair spiked up almost as tall as his ears. He pulled it gently from the cupped hand and once free made a quick dash for the doorway and outside. Bel smiled. At least one of them would have a breakfast.

She and Gremmels tracked several large bears at the western end of Mystral Lake for almost two hours before the sun painted the early morning sky with reds and yellows. She had three large pelts collected. One more and she decided she would return to Astranaar. The morning air was clean with the scent of dew drying on the grasses and leaves. A wisp of fog floated over the lake but the surrounding hills were brightening in the morning rays. The promised day looked blue and clear as she cast her eyes skyward.

Gremmels alerted her to a large form shambling behind a fallen tree. The two crept soundlessly closer. It was a large male. He was young and his fur glossy. Bel pulled two arrows and with only a whisper of a taut bowstring returning to rest, the arrows sped straight into the great bear's heart. He dropped with a muffled thud. Gremmels gave a great yawn. Bel grinned at him. "Get you up too early?"

A dark shadow raced across the ground over them and a cold breeze ruffled Bel's braid and Gremmels ears. Bel looked up in surprise. Only a moment before, the sky was empty and the morning air warming. _Could the weather be turning so quickly_? Bel wondered. She scanned the sky, seeing nothing.

A sultry intoxicating voice floated into Bel's ears. "Excellent shot hunter. It looks like the pelt will be in perfect condition."

Bel stood and whirled in one swift movement, another arrow notched in her bow. She jerked around again, unable to locate the owner of the voice.

"Ah, my apologies. I did not mean to startle you." The voice continued almost within Bel's head.

"Over here, on the large, flat boulder to your right."

Bel took a step toward the boulder peering carefully at it, bow at the ready.

"I mean you no harm." And a tall, slim human female dressed in long rich emerald robes appeared on the boulder. She had a vivid face with piercing green eyes and short wavy brunette hair. A tall horse, brown coat glowing in the morning sun, tossed his black mane and stood nearby.

Bel gasped. She had not detected either of them. And surely, since she was tracking bears, she should have felt at least the horse.

The woman smiled. "Come hunter. I have a small breakfast to share if you are hungry."

When Bel did not move she frowned slightly. "Ah, where are my manners, I am Lindsey, priestess of Stormwind." Her voice was warm and soothing. "And I believe you are Beleta Windsong? With your bonded saber, Gremmels?"

Bel lowered her bow, her brows knitted together. _How did this human know who she was?_

"Come, come. I have set out more food than I can eat myself." She waited. "Hunter, you can see I am unarmed."

Bel looked more closely at her and the faintly glowing staff lying at the priestess' feet, but made no move. She started scanning the area for any other humans.

"You have your mother's eyes, although the glow is all Kaldorei."

At this Bel stopped to stare. "You know my mother, uh, mistress?"

Lindsey smiled and in beautiful dulcet tones she replied. "Many in Stormwind know your mother, Beleta." She picked up a piece of bread and took a bite. "Umm, yes, this spice bread is excellent. I understand this is a favorite of yours. Try some?"

Bel frowned slightly, but stepped forward to the food and drink spread out on the rock and knelt. She watched the priestess carefully before breaking off a chunk of the bread for herself. It smelled like spice bread and she was hungry.

"I am hardly going to poison you." She opened a flask and poured two cups of moonberry.

Bel took the cup and murmured a 'thank you mistress' wondering how the priestess had seemed to read her mind.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Bel looked up and realized the morning did seem to be brighter and the gentle breeze was filled with the scents of freshly opened flowers. Her brow furrowed again. _Hadn't the weather just seemed to be turning?_ She took another bite of the spice bread as she nodded in agreement and then wondered what this human was doing here.

"I was sent to find you." Lindsey spoke lowly but clearly, again seemingly in response to Bel's thoughts.

Bel choked down the piece of bread. "Me?" Suddenly the thought came to her. "Is this about my mother?"

Lindsey smiled broadly and waved her hand as to dismiss the words. "No child." She paused. "You mother is fine."

"What do you know of the human guilds, Beleta?"

This caught Bel by surprise although she wasn't sure that anything this human said to her would not be as unexpected. "Very little, mistress."

"Ah, please just call me Linds." She paused. "I belong to the guild Whispers of Solace."

Bel's eye widened.

"I see this is one you have heard about." She stopped to take a sip from her cup. "We are a group with, let's say, varied talents. Our lives are dedicated to bringing joy back in the world. To making it a safe place for everyone to live, work, play, raise a family if they desire."

As Bel listened it seemed that the priestess glowed, somehow catching the light from the mid-morning sun and shining like the early summer's Mead moon.

She had stopped and was watching Bel's face. "Sometimes it is many small things that must changed, not just the great battles, to bring us this joy and freedom. To find the lost, help the hopeless, bring light into the dark. The Whispers of Solace."

Lindsey put down her cup. "You are one with talents we seek." She abruptly rose to her feet, her staff in her hand. "I must leave you now."

By the time Bel had scrambled to her feet, the priestess was on her horse. "When you are ready, visit us in Stormwind, near the Park." The horse pranced a few steps as Linds nodded to Bel. "Lady Cyndaria is the guild leader."

"Enjoy your breakfast, hunter." Her voice came gliding back in low sweet tones as she vanished.

Bel and Gremmels stood quietly for many moments. Suddenly the heavens opened and rain poured down.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Decisions

Life is not about finding yourself. It's about creating yourself. -George Bernard Shaw

Once again Bel found herself in Astranaar. She was carrying several fine hides. Smiling to herself, she took some pride knowing she had not damaged the hides during the kill or removal. _I should get several silver for these and then I own those daggers!_ She and Gremmels strode purposefully to see Aayndia Floralwind.

The silver made wonderful clinking noises as Bel poured them into her money pouch and stepped back out into the road. A caravan of wagons filled with dwarves and a few night elves rumbled slowly up and stopped in front of the inn blocking the road. Dwarves jumped from the wagons and started tightening leather straps over the covers hiding the objects within. Others were feeding and watering the horses. Bel and Gremmels threaded their way through the crowd only to find a large bear resting in the pathway to the inn. His nose twitched and the eyes slowly opened as he caught the scent of Gremmels. Bel reached down and placed her hand on Gremmels back. She knew this bear must be warded to a hunter.

Suddenly Bel was bumped from behind and she was almost sent sprawling into the face of the bear. 'BEL!' a voice called out. Catching herself, Bel looked to see who had bumped her and called her name. A large white saber cat stood staring at her, a feline grin across her face. The cat swung around and leaped towards Gremmels, who had let out a loud growl before rolling over to playfully bat at the newcomer. Bel laughed. 'Ari!' Leaping from one of the wagons, a tall, slim Kaldorei dressed in leather and carrying a bow half her height with a long sword swinging from her hip reached Bel in several strides. 'Yenna' the two hugged and laughed.

Both started talking at once and then looking at each other broke into laughter again.

'What are you doing here?' Bel finally asked.

'Ah,' Ilyenna waved her hand back at the wagons. 'I was asked to help track for this group of the explorer league. They came through from the Barrens when we were fighting the Warsong Orcs. They are on their way to Winterspring.'

Yenna continued. 'Come into the inn and meet their tracker, Hagrim Pathfinder. We are making only a short stop to get provisions and I was going to send you this note.' She pulled a paper from her tunic. 'Now I can tell you in person.' Yenna had caught Bel's arm and was almost dragging her into the inn.

'Hagrim, Hagrim!' she waved to a dour dwarf. He sported a full beard and long braids as well as an assortment of weapons. Bel noted two axes, a heavy sword, and a dagger.

'Hagrim, this is my good friend, Beleta Windsong. She's the one who sounded the alarm at the Orc logging advancements into our land.'

Hagrim squinted up at Bel. 'Ey, any friend of Yenna is a friend of mine' and he stuck out his right hand.

Bel looked at his hand and then at Yenna. In the moment of silence she quickly imitated his gesture and replied. 'I am pleased to meet you, Hagrim. May your wards live long through you and nothing be kept hidden from your sight.' Bel spoke this ancient hunter saying, as she could not remember any common dwarfish greetings.

Looking at her hand held towards him in imitation to his own, he abruptly laughed and then reached up to tip his battered hat at her. 'Forgive me manners, lassie. Been around too many humans lately.' He paused. 'Now, iffen yer ladies don't mind, I need to replenish ma bags.' And he held up several drinking bags before turning away.

Yenna elbowed Bel and whispered loudly. 'May your wards live long?' Bel looked at her and held up the hand she had extended. 'Well, what is this about?' she scowled.

Yenna smiled. "Ah, Hagrim has been teaching me human customs. It is a human greeting. They grasp right hands and if they are good friends they pound each other on the shoulder or back with the other hand. Or sometimes one will bow to the other. It means they aren't going to attack each other, because their hands are empty. No weapon."

Bel considered this for a moment. Everyone knew humans were volatile and unpredictable with other races, but violent among themselves? "Do they usually attack each other?" she asked.

Yenna shrugged. "There's a small human garrison in Winterspring right now. I shall find out. And I plan to keep my hand on my blades!"

The two started laughing again. 'Come on. I need to purchase some cooking ingredients and I need to tell you something important.'

The two found several traders and Yenna filled her bags with an assortment of spices and flour. 'This group has never been through Ashenvale, Felwood, or Winterspring, so they were looking for a local tracker and I volunteered! I plan to take them through the Timbermaw Hold.'

'I hope you all keep your clothes on for the Timbermaw run.' Bel smiled remembering how she and Yenna had first run through without their weapons and most of their clothes one turn ago. The sight of weapons easily upset this tribe of furbolgs and the girls had learned they also tended to paw at clothes, shredding them, if they couldn't keep out of their reach. The two had finally become friendly with the tribe and frequently brought the furbolgs various trinkets when they ventured through. Yenna giggled. 'I hope my reputation is good enough that the tribe will permit us all to pass. Otherwise we will be gathering more feathers and beads!'

As they walked back to the front of the inn, Yenna spoke quietly, her eyes watching the movement of the people around them. 'I was asked to join the guild.' Bel looked at her puzzled. 'Whispers of Solace.' Bel's expression changed to surprise, but before she could respond Yenna continued. 'I take additional training in Iron Forge after I finish helping this group reach Winterspring and we go through our marking. Vahlen is going to join me in Iron Forge and then I get my first quest assignment.' She beamed at Bel.

'Oh Yenna. How wonderful!' Bel hugged her again. She was just about to tell Yenna of her meeting with the human priestess and her own invitation, when a voice boomed out. 'Git 'em movin', take yer places, we leave now!'

'Oh, Bel! I must go.' Yenna sprang towards the wagons, Ari jumping after her. 'I will meet you and Winter for the marking when I return!'

Gremmels joined Bel, his long tongue hanging out and panting heavily. Bel waved to Yenna. She would tell Yenna about her encounter when she returned for the marking.

Bel's trip back to Darnassus was uneventful. She had done some hunting during her trek home, enjoying the feel of her new daggers.

As Beleta made her way to her aunt and uncle's home, she passed in front of the Temple of the Moon. Winter was just at the entrance, to Bel's surprise. Winter waved at Bel and lightly skipped down the stairs to the grassy path.

"Ishnu-alah, Beleta. Did you have a good rotation with the Sentinels?" she asked.

Bel smiled and responded, "Yes. It was full of surprises. If you have a little time, I can recount the adventures, quickly. I know it is close to evening bells."

But Winter was rocking back and forth on her heels, trying to control her own excitement. Bel noticed she scarcely seemed to hear her response when Winter quickly broke in. 'No. no. perhaps later. I have learned a new fighting technique. Duel?'

Bel grinned. There was a little time before the bells and a quick duel would sharpen their appetites.

She nodded and dismissed Gremmels to make his way to her aunt and uncle's home. She wasn't sure if he might mistake the duel for a real attack.

The flag rose and a boundary appeared on the ground around the two girls. Winter flashed a broad smile and then glided gracefully towards Bel, like a dancer. Before Bel knew what had happened, Winter swung her leg up and in an arc with her foot directly at Bel's head. Her quick reflexes saved her from the full force, but Winter caught her cheek and nose with a sharp slap. Winter had whirled around and was advancing again; gracefully using her hands to rain blows over Bel's head and shoulders.

Bel could only deflect the strikes with her forearms and she felt she was losing ground, being forced back to the edge of the dueling ring. Bel knew that with Winter's greater height and long reach, she would quickly lose the duel if she couldn't rally. In her mind, she could hear Vahlen reminding her to use her strength. She was slightly shorter than the two slender sisters, Yenna and Winter, but she carried more weight and was stronger. She caught one of Winter's wrists and pulled her off balance, giving her an opening to spring forward and tackle the taller elf. They both went down hard to the ground and Bel quickly wrapped her arms around Winter's chest and digging her heels into the ground, she pushed with her feet, rolling the two of them over and over to the edge of the dueling boundary. Keeping her chin tucked down, she pushed one last time and they fell on their sides, with Winter over the line. The dueling flag rose and vanished.

Bel released her hold on Winter and rolled onto her back, gasping for air. She reached up to touch the now swollen cheek and to wipe away a blue trickle of blood from her nose. Winter had sprung to her feet and was brushing off twigs and leaves. Bel grunted as she sat up and extended her hand towards Winter. She was surprised as Winter ignored the proffered hand and then Bel caught the look on her face. Anger darkened Winter's fair features.

Bel was surprised and asked. "Winter, what is wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Winter glared back at her and then tightly replied. "Of course I am not injured. That was unfair! You didn't fight fairly!"

Before Bel could come up with any response, Winter had turned on her heels and quickly went back into the Temple. Bel stood slowly. She could still see the anger stiffening Winter's form as she entered the Temple. Bel shook her head. That was so unlike Winter. Yenna hadn't mentioned anything about Winter at their last meeting that, now that she thought about it, was unusual for the sisters. _What had happened?_

Bel in turn, brushed off the twigs and leaves and hearing the evening bells, started again towards her aunt and uncle's home. As she left the temple front, she saw her uncle walking towards her, on his way home.

"Ishnu-alah Uncle" she called.

"Elune-Adore, Beleta." He responded. He then caught sight of her swollen face and bloodied nose. "Did you win that on your trip home?"

Bel laughed. "No, uncle, I caught Winter's foot with my face in a duel."

He smiled. "Winter is a fine young Kaldorei. Your aunt has said they are so fortunate to see such a talented young woman looking to join the priesthood. She is top among the initiates with her fighting skills." He added. "If you are joining us for evening supper, I have a salve for that."

'Yes, thank you Uncle. I have some important news. I would like yours and Aunt's council on the matter.' Looking at the bags he was holding she added. 'What is for supper?'

"Ah, one of the young druids has returned from Feathermoon and brought me a new recipe and some ingredients to try."

Bel loved these new recipes her uncle would prepare for them. He was a beloved Druid trainer and many of his former charges would bring him gifts from their travels. Bel also knew they brought him information about the events in the world. Many a late night she had heard the murmuring of her aunt and uncle's voices discussing the affairs and conditions of the kingdoms in Azeroth. One of the more heated topics was about the rift between the Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm and Tyrande Whisperwind, the high priestess of Elune. But this was of little interest to Bel and she usually fell to sleep quickly to the sound of their voices.

As they approached the home, built in a large tree at the edge of Darnassus, her Uncle slowed. "Beleta, dear. You are of age. Are you going to do the marking ritual this solstice?"

This caught her by surprise. Her expression must have shown this, for he added. "Your aunt would be very pleased if you would ask her to perform the service and markings."

Bel knew this ancient ceremony was falling out of favor with the younger elves and especially those living near the other races. The true meaning of the ceremony had been lost in the mists of time; however, it was still held as an important rite of passage in a young female's life, indicating she was of age to join the ranks of the adults. In the past, only females wore the markings, but as more males were taking their places in defending the Kaldorei, more were also asking to join in the ritual marking.

After a pause, she spoke. "Yes, Yenna, Winter, and I would be honored to have aunt lead us through the marking." She noticed her uncle seemed relieved at her agreement. She had not thought it would be such an important event for them.

Dinner was a fine event. Her uncle dropped pinches of exotic spices into the bubbling pots. He would wave Bel over to try a sip and then dive back into his herb bags to add another ingredient. Bel and her aunt sat at the small round table as he carried in plate after plate of enticing foods. He poured them all a glass of moonberry and finally sat. Her aunt gave blessing to Elune and Bel fell upon her meal. When at last she felt she couldn't force another bite down, she leaned back to enjoy the soft music of the wisps gliding through the sweet scented night air.

Clearing her throat she started. "I have some news." Both her aunt and uncle looked over at her. They had also finished and were sipping another glass of moonberry. "Ilyenna is an initiate in the Whispers of Solace guild." She paused. "I was invited, also."

Her aunt's eyes widened, but her uncle only took another sip of moonberry. Bel let the silence deepen. Finally her aunt spoke. "Are you considering this? Leaving Darnassus to join this guild?"

'I haven't decided.'

Her aunt looked over at her uncle. He took another sip moonberry. "That would be quite an adventure. Whom did the invitation come from?" he asked.

Bel looked from one to the other. "It was from a human priest. I met her when I did my rotation with the Sentinels."

He nodded. "Well, well…" he stopped and seemed to have nothing more to add.

Her aunt broke in. "You should think on this for a while. At least until after you have your marking. That guild concerns themselves with other races. Wouldn't you be happier joining one of the Kaldorei guilds? I heard good reports about you from the Sentinal Sisters. Have you considered becoming one of the Sisters?"

Her uncle smiled and finally seemed to finish his thoughts. "Quite an adventure. But yes, I agree with your aunt. Think on this, Bel. I am sure there is no hurry?"

Bel shook her head and frowned slightly. "The Sisters never leave our borders. I want to see more of Azeroth. And no, there is no rush. She, um, Lady Lindsey, said I could find them in Stormwind whenever I was ready."

He nodded but Bel saw that her aunt was looking down at her hands folded in her lap. Bel's original excitement about her invitation and a world of adventure waiting for her, was dampened seeing her aunt obviously disappointed.

"I would like stay here tonight. Both Winter and Yenna have moved from our training quarters." Bel again let the silence fill the room. Her uncle nodded. "Of course dear. This is your home." Bel rose from the table. "Ande'thoras-ethil".

Late in the night, a few of their words caught her ears and unlike in the past, she sat up in bed trying to hear more. Phrases drifted into the night air. "This must be her mother's doing." "Cyndaria is a well-known human mage." "Powerful guild" "What do they see in our niece?"

She lay back down as the voices quieted. She found the snatches of conversation puzzling. _Could they have actually been talking about HER mother?_ She has pestered both of them as a young girl to learn about her mother, but they denied knowing much about her. _Were they concealing something more than that she was a human?_ Bel wondered.

She had found the offer to join the Solace guild unsettling at first. She knew she wasn't the best in her class nor did she have any extra-ordinary talents. But Yenna had been invited, her best friend. What could her aunt and uncle mean 'her mother's doing'? Bel frowned slightly. Reaching to touch the skinning knife around her neck, she smiled at the memory of her father when he had presented it to her. She knew she had decided.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Tattoo

In hoc signo vinces; in this [sign] you will conquer

Bel stayed at her aunt and uncle's place for several weeks, having little else to do. No one spoke again about the human Guild or Bel's invitation. Winter seemed to be cloistered in her studies, visiting with no one. One evening a letter arrived for Bel with a simple message scrawled across the parchment.

_B,_

_The hot spring is still a perfect temperature. See you soon._

_Y_

At the first touch of the sun's morning rays, Bel quietly and quickly dressed and left the house, Gremmels slightly following on her heals. Neither her aunt nor uncle was stirring. She walked along the pathways through Darnassus listening to the early morning sounds of elves preparing for the day. Occasionally a wisp would softly whir around her and a grazing deer would look up as she passed. She purposefully strode to the hunter quarters. Once Winter had made her commitment to the priestess and took to living with the initiates, Ilyenna had moved her small trunk of belongings to the hunter rooms. Bel passed the stables and could see Ari, Ilyenna's saber. She took a deep breath and felt some of her tensions from the past days' fade. She nodded to the sable master and the saber rider instructors heading to their posts for the day.

Ilyenna was dressed and wolfing down a large helping of omelet with spice bread as Bel entered the common room.

'Yenna! May Elune bless you and give you strength to finish that!" Bel called to her laughingly.

Yenna looked up and a big grin broke across her face. "You are out early. Join me for some spice bread and then out to hunt Darkshore? I need more hides for new leggings." She added as she slapped her thigh.

Bel sat down across the table and nodded.

Yenna continued. "We should also do extra skinning and try to purchase some nicer robes for the marking."

"The Marking? Oh, the Solstice is in a forth night!"

Yenna shot her a puzzled look.

"I asked my aunt to perform the ceremony. For all of us." Bel added quickly.

Yenna smiled. "Thank you. I would be honored to have your aunt do my markings."

Bel reached across and broke off a piece of the spice bread. She chewed it pensively.

"Are you still joining the guild?" Bel blurted. She could feel her ears darkening as Yenna looked carefully into her face.

"Yes. I am certain. I am planning to leave for Ironforge with Vahlen after the marking ceremony. He wants to introduce me to another weapons instructor and have me train there for a while."

Bel knew her face displayed surprise and dismay. "So soon?"

Yenna laughed softly. "Yes."

"Does Winter know?"

"By Elune, yes! We argued for hours when I told her before I left for Winterspring and now she's been avoiding me. You will need to invite her to the marking ceremony unless she has already made arrangements with your aunt."

"I don't understand. Is she angry about you joining the guild?"

"No. That's not it. She feels we need to return home, to our people. We have been hearing rumors of trouble for a few months now." Yenna sighed. "But there is always trouble of some sort in Nijel's Point. I think it will be resolved soon, as it always is, without us. Anyway, I want to see Azeroth." She brought her fist down on the table and then flashed a big grin.

Bel grinned back. "Well, if you have finished stuffing your mouth, let's go hunting!"

Yenna sprang from the bench, grabbing her bow, quiver of arrows, and daggers. "Last one to the dock is a wisp and has to buy all the fine thread for leatherworking!" Bel was on her heals laughing as the two raced down the paths to the ship dock with Ari and Gremmels bounding after.

A forth night later, the winter moon rose with an icy glow into the night, the longest night of the year. Bel nervously pulled on her robes to straighten them for the third time. They were simple unadorned robes in white silk. Her long silver locks were braided and coiled on top of her head. She looked over at Yenna and Winter, both uncharacteristically quiet. It had taken most of the day to travel to Raynewood Retreat near the Shael'dryn's moonwell in Ashenvale for the ceremony. There were a few other girls in their group, some slightly older and wearing their Sentinel tabards. Family members and friends were waiting in Astranaar, as the ceremony was closed to anyone but the initiates and the Sisters of Elune.

Bel's aunt finally approached the three and offered each a chalice filled with the Elixir of Dream Vision. She instructed them to drink the entire chalice and then to follow her into the clearing for the ceremony. The clearing was flooded with the shimmering pale light of the full moon as they kneeled on the ground that had been strewn with leaves and rare flowers of the World Tree, Teldrassil. The voices of the Sisters rose and fell singing ancient Kaldorei hymns.

Bel felt slightly light headed and the scents rising from the crushed flowers filled her nostrils. She closed her eyes as her aunt aspersed the three with water from the Shael'dryn's moonwell. The water splashed on her face and to Bel it felt and smelled like a warm summer afternoon rain shower. She took in a long breath and then let it slowly out. The tension she had felt melted into serenity.

When she opened her eyes, she was startled to see that she was no longer kneeling in the glade. She was kneeling on a hard pack dirt road running away from her into low rolling hills covered with short grasses and small clusters of bushes. A hot mid day sun filled the blue sky and a thin plume of dust rose from down the road behind a hill. Bel could now hear the pounding hooves of a horse approaching her. She stood, holding up one hand to shade her eyes from the sun. The hooves were now very loud and a rider and horse suddenly burst from behind a hill straight towards her. Bel could see the man, a human, dressed in full armor with a great sword on his back and a gleaming helm bearing down on her. He was highlighted with a golden glow. She caught the glint of blue eyes looking right at her as she threw herself to the side of the road.

To her surprise she did not land in the grasses, but found herself tumbling unexpectedly down an incline. She landed hard on her hands and knees on what appeared to be a cobblestone walkway. Hopping to a crouched position she looked up. Her breath caught as she found herself staring at a tall human female with long graying tresses and dressed in a rich cerise dress that sparkled with fine gems. The woman held the hand of a small girl with short but thick auburn hair. The woman smiled at Bel and extended her other hand towards her. Bel slowly stood looking around and seeing nothing but the woman and child.

A loud noise behind her caused her to turn and she found herself again falling and tumbling down into a snow covered shallow ravine. When she stopped herself she was shocked to find her hands shackled together. A loud trumpet call and booming drums could be heard coming from the top of the ravine. Many marching feet were hitting the ground to the rhythm of the drums. Bel peered up but could see nothing. A cold biting wind pierced her to her core. Suddenly overhead a dark winged form blackened the sky and Bel gasped as she saw the outline of a skeletal dragon diving straight for her. It opened its boney jaws, sharp white teeth gleaming against the blackened and rotting flesh. Bel sank to her knees and raised her hands above her head in what she knew was a futile attempt to protect herself. A bowstring hummed next to her. Standing almost at her elbow, a tall female Kaldorei hunter had loosed an arrow at the beast, but it came on. A second arrow tracked the beast's approach and Bel could see a faint patch of unscaled skin at the base of the neck. Fear closed her eyes and caught her breath. She could hear her own heart pounding slowly in her chest.

All fell silent. She took a slow breath not daring to open her eyes. Someone was speaking to her in Darnassian. Her eyes flew open and a large aqua blue creature standing on two legs supported on hooves, with tendrils flowing from his chin and a fan-like forehead plate was reaching out to take her hands. She saw there were no shackles and all around her was a shimmering green forest with large purple leaved trees. He spoke to her again, urging her to take his hand. She did and he helped her stand. He spoke again, but Bel found she was unsure of what he was saying. He was speaking an old dialect. She looked into his eyes and suddenly heard the words again. "Come with me. You must return." He guided her down a leaf-strewn trail towards a large tree. Bel was walking slightly ahead of him and when she turned to ask him where she was, she found she was now looking into the eyes of the human male she had first seen. He gently held her hand and smiled. "Return to Kalimdor, young one." echoed in her mind.

Bel hadn't realized she had closed her eyes again until she opened them and found herself still kneeling in the glade, her hands holding the wrists of her aunt. Her aunt's face was a ghostly white color and shock contorted her features. Bel saw she still held the marking stencil. The singing had faltered and now stopped. All eyes were looking at the two women. Her aunt whispered in a shaky voice. "Do you only want the ancient mark, Beleta?" Bel swallowed hard and nodded as she released her aunt's wrists. "Then it is done. You are no longer a child."

Her aunt stepped back, but Bel noticed she seemed to stumble as though unsure of her footing. Bel could still see the eyes of many of the sisters staring at her. She quickly turned to look at Yenna and Winter. They met her gaze with surprise and concern. The singing started again and they were instructed to stand as adults of the Kaldorei. The passage ceremony was complete.

As the moon was setting, the three girls mounted saber cats to ride back to Astranaar. Sentinels and priestesses of the Sisters of the Moon could be seen passing between the trees, escorting the girls. All was silent. Bel shot a glance at Yenna, who returned her gaze with a puzzled look. Winter held a finger to her lips and shook her head. When they reached Astranaar, the town erupted in joyful music and many hands reached up to help them off their mounts. The girls were ushered into the inn so they could change from their robes. Bel could see scores of young men standing in small groups waiting to catch the first sight of the now adult female Kaldorei. Yenna and Winter suddenly grabbed Bel's arms and walked her swiftly into an empty room.

"What happened!" Yenna exclaimed.

Bel stared at her. "I don't know! Did I move from the circle or say anything?"

Yenna shook her head. "No, Bel. But you did suddenly reach up and grab your Aunt's wrists after she applied the first stroke."

Winter added. "I could hear some the sisters whispering about the Emerald Dream. Did you go into the Emerald Dream?"

Bel's mouth fell open. "What?! I thought I had fallen asleep. And, and I was having a nightmare. The Emerald Dream? But I am mortal. I thought only those trained as druids or entered as the immortal high elves could enter and return alive."

Winter shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think anyone really knows who can enter and leave."

"What did you see?" asked Yenna.

Bel sputtered. "I, I… saw a human knight on horseback bearing down on me and when I jumped aside I was facing a human woman holding a child. Then I was rolling down a hill in the snow with a skeletal dragon diving at me." Turning to look straight at Yenna. "A Kaldorei hunter shot it. I was so scared, I closed my eyes for just a moment and when I opened them, I saw…I saw…." Bel gasped. "I saw a demon? A blue demon? He told me I needed to return to the grove and then the knight was there."

Bel looked from face to face. "Does this sound like the Emerald Dream? Does it mean anything? Did either of you have a vision?"

Yenna and Winter both shook their heads and then hugged Bel. "What should I do?" whispered Bel.

Winter sat back. "Probably nothing. I think some of the sisters could see part of your vision. I am sure they will call for you when they are ready. Maybe it was .. well, because you have human blood. The Elixir may act differently. "

Yenna nodded and added. "The best thing to do is to change out of these robes and get out there for the party!" Yenna stood and removing her robes, climbed into new leather leggings and tunic. "Come on. There is nothing we can do now." She flashed them a big grin. "I am sure I saw Dazalar out there."

Bel stood and began changing out of her robes, as did Winter. They followed Yenna back out into the square where cheers erupted from the crowd. Yenna immediately grabbed the tall green haired Dazalar and started dancing into the mass of revelers with him in tow. Bel shook her head. He would probably flash his canines to Yenna tonight. She hoped he knew that Yenna was not about to stay in Darnassus.

Winter was still at her side as they were jostled through the crowd towards a table with food and drinks.

"Bel." Winter whispered. "I want to say good bye. I am leaving tonight for home."

Bel shot her a stunned look. "Tonight? Why tonight?"

Winter smiled. "I am anxious to get home. I only stayed this long to complete the marking ceremony. And yes, Yenna already knows."

"Oh Winter. I shall miss you so much!"

She smiled. "Then you will need to come visit and soon! Please see if you can get Yenna to join you. The family is so disappointed that she is not coming home." She added.

Bel nodded. "I will see what I can do." They hugged again before Winter turned and slipped away from the party. "Ishnu-dal-dieb." Bel called after Winter. She knew Winter was greatly saddened that Yenna would not return with her.

Sighing, Bel turned back towards the revelers. It was easy to spot Yenna in the crowds. Young males fluttered about her like moths to a flame, each hoping she would bestow at least a dance. Bel was surprised to see several males watching her. She knew she was blushing, as she nodded and smiled at the closest one. He stepped forward to start the dance. She was sure her ears were bright blue by now. Yenna and even Winter usually attracted the attentions of any Kaldorei males. She hoped she would not stumble on her partner's feet.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Leaving Home

We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey. -Kenji Miyazawa, poet and story writer (1896-1933)

Bel sat on the portico of her aunt and uncle's home packing her bags. She had sharpened all her blades and carefully inspected the fletching of her arrows. Dried fish and bear meat filled one bag for herself and her saber cat. Gremmels was at her feet, lying on his back, all four paws in the air. He would reach up to swat at some flowers bobbing up and down in a gentle breeze by his face. She paused to smile down at him and then looked up to feel the breeze on her face. It carried the scents of the morning sun drying the dew from the grasses and flowers. From behind her she could hear the steps of her uncle coming down the stairway. Quietly he sat next to her and Bel could hear him inhale deeply.

"I like this time in the morning" he said breaking the silence. Bel looked over at him and smiled.

"Did you come down to see me off?"

"Yes. And to bring you your aunt's blessings."

"She is still in prayer at the temple?" Bel asked slightly surprised.

"Yes. Many are, trying to understand your vision." He paused before continuing. "She does love you, you know that. She feels as though she is losing her brother again. She had tried so hard to protect him and now you. I think her dream in life was to be surrounded by family and now it will just be the two of us again." He looked down at his hands and continued, "I know you must follow your heart Beleta. Ishnu-alah."

Opening a small bag he showed Bel the contents. "I have some gold pieces for you and a hearthstone. It is a rare item. Your aunt gave it to your father, but he never used it." Her uncle traced the runes on the surface of the smooth blue stone. "This stone is set for here, Darnassus. It will transport you once and then it will need to be recharged."

"I remember something about hearthstones in my studies. A magic, to transport instantly across any distance.' Bel paused. 'But with the taboo on magic, how did any survive? How did you come by one?'

He smiled. 'It's a power from Azeroth itself, not really magic like the quel'dorei, the high elves used. Some believe they were brought into existence by the dragon aspects. I have even heard some Dalaran Mages can create these.'

Bel hugged him. 'Thank you, uncle.' Carefully taking it, she turned the small blue stone over. "How is it used?"

Her uncle took it from her hands and pressed the stone to his chest. "Just hold it close like this and think of Darnassus. It will also transport your pet. Remember, one use and then it must be recharged. There are a few who can do this in Darnassus."

"If you need more gold.." he started again.

Bel stopped him with a smile. "I was planning to hunt and perhaps do some leather working for trade on my way to Stormwind. I will repay you the gold."

He smiled and patted her knee. "No dear, we have few needs. It will not be missed."

They sat together silently feeling the warmth of the sun warming the stones of the pathway.

'Should I go to the temple to say my farewells?' she asked finally.

"No, your aunt is in prayer with many of the sisters. I am not expecting her to return for several days."

Bel frowned. "I am sorry to bring you both such distress."

He shook his head. "No Bel. You have brought nothing but joy into our lives."

"But" Bel started. He raised his hand to stop her. "No. It was wrong of the Priestesses to try and keep your parentage a secret. Probably the bravest thing your father did was to bring you back to our lands and raise you. Halflings are not…." His voice trailed off.

Bel knew what happened to halfling infants. She had confided in Yenna when she had learned about her human mother. Yenna characteristically snorted and had told her both she and Winter had long suspected this. "A new age is coming Bel." She exclaimed. "No more sneaking around in our woods and hiding from the other races. No more will halfling infants be left to die in the wilderness." Bel had gasped. "We will be replacing our xenophobic elders, now that we are mortals, like the other races. We need to start living like mortals! Seize each and every day!" Bel smiled at the memory.

"Well, not one of our finer actions." Her uncle continued. "I was so proud of your aunt when we took you in. My druid brothers had little concern for your parentage. Probably because even Cenariuswas a halfling." He smiled. "The priestesses, well, we had our bags packed for months. Your aunt was ready to leave the sisterhood and Darnassus should they try and force you out." He looked at her. "It was probably only because you look like a Kaldorei to the casual glance and because your aunt has the heart of a Sentinel that they agreed to let you stay and be raised a Kaldorei. The only concession we had to make, was to keep the knowledge of your mother from you."

He gently kissed her forehead as he rose. "I believe your visit to the emerald dream has unsettled many of the priests and the Druids." He smiled again and laughed. "It should liven things up a bit."

He continued, a more serious expression on his face. "I have few words of wisdom to give you. I never traveled like your father but I can remember some of his sayings about the other races. Maybe they will be of help?"

Bel nodded.

"Let's see. Never try to out drink a dwarf." He paused. "For a price, a goblin can repair anything. Never underestimate a gnome and always lock your bed chamber at night."

Bel looked at him with a puzzled look. Her uncle shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"And lastly, humans are not all that they seem at first."

"I will try to remember. Strange sayings." Bel smiled and shook her head.

Looking at her carefully, her uncle added. "The guild you are seeking is a noble one from what I have heard. I also heard they rarely takes initiates, so you and Yenna must have something special."

"I am sorry I have so little information to share with you about your mother. The last we knew of the Lady Melpome Mouza, was that she was in Stormwind. Be prepared. You might not be welcomed with open heart." He added sadly.

Bel stood and picked up her bow and quiver full of arrows. She had both daggers tucked into her belt at her sides. Her uncle also stood and handed her the food bag.

"Elune-Adore you and Gremmels."

Bel hugged him and whispered "Elune keep you both safe."

She turned away quickly afraid her resolve would melt. Gremmels was stretching and shaking his great head excitedly. She walked a few paces before turning to call back to her uncle.

"If I hear of new food recipes I will send them to you!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 First Crossing

The actions of men are the best interpreters of their thoughts. -John Locke, philosopher (1632-1704)

Evening found Bel sitting on the dock in Auberdine, waiting for the ship to take her across the Great Sea to the Eastern Kingdoms. She had spent the late part of the afternoon fishing and had collected a string of large Darkshore Groupers. Her gaze ever turned to the mists across the straight towards the island of Teldrassil. Suddenly the dock bells started ringing. She looked out into the sea and could make out the rapidly moving ocean ship. Getting to her feet, she slipped the string of fish through her belt. She hoped the ship's cook might permit her to prepare a meal or two.

As the ship docked, there was a burst of activity by dock and boat hands. Bel could see most of the crew were human. She frowned slightly. She had met very few humans. Large crates were being placed on board. One stooped man and a portly night elf were directing their movement. Bel walked on board, to be greeted by the cabin boy.

He seemed surprised and his mouth fell open. "Are you coming with us?" he sputtered.

Bel nodded.

'I have never seen a night elf like you.'

Bel looked at him, a puzzled look on her face.

'You are a GIRL!' He exclaimed.

Bel laughed. "Thank you. Is there a berth for me to put my belongings?" She held up the string of fish. "And, if you could direct me to your cook, I would like to see if I can prepare these fish for a meal."

The boy nodded and pointed to an open door in the cabin, but never stopped staring at her.

As she passed him, he seemed to find his tongue and replied. "The cook will love having some fresh fish. We have been on dried rations for weeks."

As the cabin boy predicted, the cook was enthusiastic about the fish. He immediately started on a tirade about the lack of fresh ingredients and how he could not get any of the crew to fish for meals or hunt when they docked. Bel handed him a small pouch of mild spices.

His eyes widened. "Oh, milady! Spices from Darnassus." He opened the bag and took a large sniff. "Yes, by the light, Darnassus spices."

Bel stood staring at the burly, half dressed cook who seemed to have fallen in a trance. She cleared her throat. "I will be happy to try and catch more fish. Please, cook up these for everyone."

The cook nodded slightly and Bel slowly backed out of the galley.

Bel returned to the decks as the ship set sail. A cool night wind whipped her braid around and salt spray covered her face. She smiled as she inhaled the odors of the sea air. She and Gremmels were alone on the deck, the night turning black and the stars twinkling brightly. Just after the dim lights from Auberdine faded from sight, she caught a whiff of cooking fish. Glancing down at Gremmels she asked, "Ready for dinner, and adventure?"

The tables in the galley were almost empty except for a few crew and the two men Bel had seen loading the crates earlier. Bel noticed the crew kept furtively looking at her, never meeting her eyes. The cabin boy was not so discrete and continued to stare at her. She wondered if they were concerned about her saber cat. She was easily as tall as any of the sailors and her cat's shoulders came to her waist. She had never really appreciated how long his fangs were. _They must be afraid of my saber. _

The two from the docks were not crew Bel realized as they approached her. They came in after she had collected a plate of the fish and now walked over to join her.

"Mind some company, Kaldorei?" the stooped man asked.

Bel shook her head and indicated they should sit.

"Fresh fish" he murmured. "Are we to thank you for this bounty?"

Bel nodded looking both men over as discretely as she could. They wore long elegant cloth robes with gold trim. Bel could see the fine shirts, vests, and trousers beneath the robes. As the men removed their robes, the cabin boy rushed over to take them. The clothes were of silk or possibly mageweave, Bel couldn't tell.

"I am Mimblis Evermorne and this is my partner Grondal Moonbreeze." He continued. "We are tailors, well, actually Grondal is the tailor, I am the one who does everything else. We sell robes, cloth, fine clothing, hats, and gloves, to anyone with enough gold." He grinned at this.

As he sat, he added. "We don't usually see the daughters of Kaldorei travel beyond their homelands. What brings you out, daughter?"

Bel smiled back. 'I am traveling to Stormwind. I am…' and she stopped wondering if she should be sharing the reasons for her travel. 'I am looking for family.' She thought this was as much truth as she should share.

The portly night elf sat heavily with a grunt. "Ah, family. I haven't seen family for many years. Probably not since the Third war."

"You probably are too young to remember the war." He continued. "Nasty business, that."

Before Bel could respond, he laughed and said. "Now I have a story or two to tell. I will wager you haven't heard these stories, unlike my partner here."

Bel noted Mimblis was an older human, his hair graying at the temples. As he lifted a bite of fish to his mouth, she saw both his forearms were muscular and his wrists were thick. _A two handed swordsman_, she thought. Looking up she found his eyes piercing grey eyes studying her.

Grondal waved a mug in the air for the cabin boy to fill. 'I have enough stories to last us the entire voyage.' Bel was dismayed when he continued with tale after tale, mostly about the clothes the various nobles had wanted during the war. He recounted in great detail the colors, the types of clothe that could be obtained and how the jewels were many times scavenged from the corpses after the battles. At times he would lean over to whisper loudly some conspiratorial point, all the while waving his fork filled with fish in the air. The cabin boy refilled his mug frequently and Bel could tell from his breath it was a strong brew.

His partner had finished his meal and was smoking a pipe quietly watching the two of them. Suddenly Bel noticed a change in the tone…the portly night elf was leaning way too close and running his fingers along her leather tunic. "Very fine work." He murmured. "Did you do this yourself?" Bel pushed her bench away. "Yes, yes…it's a perfect fit. Like a glove." He continued. And to her horror, he flashed his canines!

Bel's hand slipped to her dagger and Gremmels rose to a crouch behind her. Grondal continued to lean towards her, a lascivious smile distorting his face. Suddenly Mimblis cleared his throat and in a loud voice said. "Grondal, don't you think we should get our friend a long, warm cloak? As a thank you for the fine meal?"

At this Grondal sat back blinking and then looking at his partner answered. "Why that is a wonderful idea! I see her in bright golds and reds to compliment that beautiful long silver hair!" His hand reached out as though he wanted to run his fingers along her braids.

Mimblis shook his head and leaned forward to tap out the contents of his pipe. "No, I think she needs a long cloak that keeps her hidden from prying eyes. One such as her, will attract the wrong kind of attention, don't you agree." And he made a casual motion around the room to the few remaining crew.

Grondal was thoughtful. "Yes. You are quite right Mimblis. Dwarves, gnomes…they will be.." he stopped and shuttered. "Filthy animals, all drooling over our beautiful Kaldorei daughters." He looked back at Bel and she could see a smoldering lust in his eyes. Her hand closed around her blade handle.

The portly elf let out a long sigh, rose and slowly staggered out of the cabin. "A long, concealing cloak, I have those."

Mimblis cut his eyes to Bel. 'You can take your hand off your blade.'

Bel started at his words. _He had seen her reach for her blade? _

'He is mostly harmless. He has been spending too much time with drink and women," he cleared his throat, "women who enjoy his company for the gold he pays them and the fine clothes he makes for them. He has forgotten some of his better manners. I would keep your cat on guard when you sleep, however." He added with a smile.

Mimblis rose to his feet. "Tomorrow morning then, daughter. And we shall get you into a cloak to protect from prying eyes, as well as the weather." He added. "The captain says we will be passing the Maelstrom in the dawn hours, two days next. You should come on deck, if you haven't seen it."

When Bel reached her berth, Gremmels bumped her hand and growled softly. Bel smiled and whispered. "Thank you Gremmels. We will be OK. We can handle anything. Even Dwarves and Gnomes." _We can do this._ she repeated to herself hoping the words would bolster her courage.

The following morning found Bel fishing. She had pulled on a short cloak from her bags, but removed it when the sun had freed itself from the sea. Gremmels stayed close to her, sniffing the air and balefully watching the deck hands. More than once Bel had to place a hand on his back. _They mean no harm. Try to act friendly. _She whispered to him.

After the second meal of fresh fish, a few of the crew gruffly thanked her. They seemed more relaxed and even occasionally tipped their hats in a rough greeting.

She saw Mimblis only once, late in the evening. He was singing lustily and drinking with a human female sitting on his knee, one of the few female crewmembers, Bel had noticed.

Grondal seemed to be on friendly terms with the captain. When the cabin boy scooted from the captain's quarters late the next afternoon, a curl of distinctive pipe smoke followed him out.

On the third day, in the hour before dawn, Bel made her way to the upper decks. The ship hands were already up and working swiftly to change the sails. One man sat high in the crow's nest, watching for the black, fast moving waters of the Maelstrom. Just as the first rays of the sun were warming the morning sky pale red, the call came. Now the men ran from rope to rope, pulling first one way and then another as the captain called out. Bel clutched the railings, peering into the blackness that marked the Maelstrom. Two hands appeared on the rail beside her and she looked over to see Mimblis. He nodded.

"Exciting isn't it. A gigantic rift created when the Well of Eternity collapsed at the Sundering of the World. Look how the waters are blood red near the wall." As he pointed to the center, a site so black it seemed to swallow the light, Bel noticed his ring.

It was a closed hand holding a cross at its juncture wrought in silver. She looked into the face of the stooped human. He was much older than she had first thought. "You are a Knight of the silver hand?" She asked.

He dropped his hand and a sad smile appeared. "No. These days I am just a merchant of fine clothes. I keep the ring probably more for vanity than anything else. The order doesn't exist anymore."

A flash of crimson red and then dark purple from the Maelstrom caught their attention. The ship picked up speed, caught in the outer wall of rushing water.

"Steady lads." The captain called.

Bel gasped, as it seemed they would be dragged into the maw of the Maelstrom. She clutched rail with one hand and one hand held the scruff of her Saber. Gremmels crouched low, claws now digging into the deck itself.

Suddenly shouting erupted all around her. "More belly in the main sail!"

Bel watched fascinated as the main sail caught and filled with a strong gust of wind. It pulled them from the wall of the Maelstrom, leaving the black hole behind them.

Bel looked back at Mimblis. He hadn't moved, but a look of calmness smoothed the creases around his mouth. 'Now, that's a ride.'

Looking at her. "I didn't know the Kaldorei concerned themselves with the ways of men."

Bel blushed remembering his ring. "Only a few. Those who served with the Knights in the third war. My father told me stories when I was very young."

'Ahh, I see. Oh, forgive me, I almost forgot, I have your cloak. Try it on.'

Bel took the cloak from him. It was dark green to brown, changing colors as she moved it. Slipping the cloak on, she marveled at how light it was and yet it provided warmth from the cold morning winds.

Mimblis stood back. "Yes, that is a good length and just the right hue to blend into any background. Keep the hood up over those ears and you should not attract too much attention." He continued. "Grondal will be sleeping off last night's liquid meal." He laughed at this. " I don't expect him to rise before we land at Menethil Harbor. We pick up more supplies and then sail on to Theramore. Until the harbor is completed at Stormwind, you will need to travel over land from Menethil."

Bel nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, I think I will go down for some breakfast. Are you coming?"

Bel shook her head. "No. I want to watch as we sail into Menethil."

He turned and headed back down off the decks. At the stairs he paused and partially turned back to Bel. "You ever need help, look for the Argent Dawn. Many of the Knights joined them after the Third War. Ishnu-alah"

"May the Light Bless you." Bel replied.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Dwarves

Never try to out drink a dwarf. Captain Windsong

Bel slipped into the harbor town of Menethil as soon as the ship had docked. She had not seen Mimblis or Grondal as she made her way off the docks.

Both men and dwarves were moving about the roads of the town in the early morning hours. Small heavily armed troops primarily of dwarves, passed through the tall curved gates marking the bridge crossing into the Wetlands. A low-lying mist poked about the few streets, reaching like fingers from Baradin Bay. As Bel made her way along the pathways, she was surprised to see gryphons walking around a female human in a small clearing near the docks. They would unfurl their long wings and stretch out their short, powerful legs, occasionally bumping the shoulder of the human. Bel watched the young woman scratch the chin of a gryphon vying for her attention.

She stopped. "Do you ride those gryphons?"

The young woman looked at her with a smile. "Yes. You must be new to the Eastern Kingdoms. My name is Shellei Brondir, the flight master for Menethil." Several gryphons looked over at Bel, clacking their beaks and swishing long tails.

Bel nodded. "Where do they fly?"

Shellei smiled again. "To all the major and some minor Alliance cities and towns, here in the Eastern Kingdoms. Have you ever ridden one?"

Bel shook her head. "I have ridden hippogryphs back home."

Shellei seemed to nod approvingly. "They are powerful and swift animals. The ride is different from the gryphons. You should travel to either Ironforge or Aerie Peak and take some lessons from the dwarves."

Bel considered her words. "I am traveling to Stormwind. Are either of those cities on the way?"

The flight master gave a light laugh. "You are new! Yes, if you follow the roadways through the Wetlands and over the Dun Algaz pass into Dun Morogh, you will reach Ironforge. The gnomes have built an underground tram connecting Ironforge to Stormwind."

Bel smiled at her. "Thank you. You have been most kind."

"Are you traveling alone?"

Bel nodded, but dropped her hand to Gremmels great head. "I was told that if I stayed on the more traveled roads, I should encounter few problems."

Shellei had a small frown on her face as she looked at Bel more carefully. "We don't see many Kaldorei in these parts. I would travel as swiftly as you can and perhaps join a caravan heading to Ironforge. Most caravans are looking for trackers. You may want to stop in at the Deepwater tavern to see if any are traveling out."

Again Bel nodded in thanks. "May the light bless you." She added turning to head towards the tavern Shellei had indicated with a wave of her hand. As she did, she almost tripped over a dwarf standing behind her.

"Oh, by Elune. I am so sorry. I didn't see you there."

He grinned at her. "Ya, tis easy for ya giants to walk right over us folks en not even notice." He cleared his throat. "Ey couldn't help over hearing yer conversation. Interested in traveling to Ironforge, are ye now deary?"

Bel looked back at the flight master, but she had turned back to her gryphons. Looking down at the sturdy dwarf, she watched him finger his the pummel of his battle sword as she replied. "Yes." She answered slowly and cautiously. "That is my plan. Are you part of a caravan?"

He laughed heartily at this. "Oh no, my dear. Just a fellow traveler needin' ta git back ta Ironforge. I've been ta the tavern. No caravans fer weeks." He flashed her a big grin showing a mouthful of gleaming white teeth. "Join me. I would welcome a hunter companion on my journey ta Ironforge."

Bel looked more closely at the dwarf. His thick black hair hung in a long braid down his back. Even his beard was braided! A worn buckler was slung on his back and the sword hanging at his waist almost touched the ground. His face seemed open and his eyes met hers. "Why don't you return back on the gryphons?" Bel asked as she tipped her head in their direction.

"Oh, ahhh, well ya see…flying doesn't agree wid me, if ya know what I mean."

Bel knitted her eyebrows together.

"Being up there makes me a mite queasy, see. The gryphons, they enjoy looping around, and making sudden dives."

Bel nodded as though she understood. "Yes, I suppose it is better to have a travel companion."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "I am one of the finest axeman in these parts. I can tell many entertaining stories and I hardly need sleep. Good for night watch, if ya know what I mean." And he winked at her.

Bel's cat bumped her hand and then swung his great head to look directly at the dwarf. Bel suppressed a smile when she noticed the dwarf swallow hard and his eyes widened in alarm, Gremmels long teeth a breath away from the dwarf's nose.

"What are you called?" she asked.

"Ah, I am Dudley, that's Dudley Redresson." And he stuck his hand out to her.

Bel replied. "Beleta Windsong and this is Gremmels." Gremmels gave the dwarf's hand a big lick.

Wiping his hand on the shirt hem hanging below from his mail tunic, he asked. "Bonded saber?"

Bel was surprised. "Yes, he is bonded. How do you know about hunter pets?"

"We have hunters among the dwarves. Ya Kaldorei didn't invent the class."

Bel looked around at the brightening morning. The mists were burning off and the odors of cooking fires filled the bay. "When do you wish to leave?" she asked Dudley.

"Missy, I have been ready ta go fer days. We could walk out right now. My bags are at the tavern but I have a small matter of settling the bar tab. Otherwise, I am good ta go!"

Bel took in a deep breath. "Then let us retrieve your bags."

The mid day shrouded sun found the three walking along a wide road, cutting its way through the marshes. Bel could track as well as hear crocolisks splashing from the banks into the many small waterways. She was amazed at the speed of the creatures.

Dudley had been quiet as they started out. The 'little' bar tab had been unexpectedly larger than he had remembered. Bel sat quietly in a corner of the tavern as he bartered items from his bags with the tavern keeper in exchange for the tab. She had kept her cloak pulled around her and the hood up to cover her ears. Several inebriated human sailors had followed them a short way from the docks and other patrons of the tavern seemed to be curious about the dwarf's traveling companion. Once away from the town, she dropped her hood.

Dudley soon recovered his good cheer and was starting to explain the history of the area. "This all was Ironforge lands before the Second War. But both the Horde and Scourge forces," he spat into the ground, "devastated the Wetlands in the Second and Third Wars, forcing us, the Ironforge dwarves, to retreat to Loch Modan and Dun Morogh. The Dragonmaw orcs were the worst."

Bel nodded; however, her attention was along the edges of the roadway. Some of the crocolisks concealed themselves in the thick bushes, or floated in the adjacent waterways, with only a pair of nostrils or eyes breaking the surface.

Dudley noticed her preoccupation. "Fine looking snappers, aren't they." He grinned. He moved to the edge of the road to look more closely into the brush for the animals.

"Dudley." Bel cautioned. "You should stay away from the sides of the road. There are several large animals in the waterways."

He laughed. "'fraid of some six-legged lizard, are ya hunter?"

Bel scowled. "Their hide is thick and they are fast. They deserve some respect."

He snorted. "Ya either push a blade into the base of their skull from the top or into the soft part of their neck from the underside." He made a stabbing motion with a stiffened index finger under his chin.

"I would rather not get that close to one." She retorted simply.

She had barely finished her sentence when one sprang from a shallow pool right at Dudley. Its jaws made a horrible snapping sound while it lunged toward the dwarf. As Dudley jumped back, Bel pulled her daggers. Dudley tripped, landing on his seat with a loud thud. The crocolisk had just missed him and started to slide back down the bank. Dudley gave a loud guffaw. "What a snapper!" he exclaimed.

He was scrambling to his hands and knees when the animal lunged again and closed its great mouth on Dudley's foot. Dudley let out a bellowing scream. "Git him off me, git him off!" he cried.

Bel's eyes widened as she saw the full size of the animal. Dudley's scream catapulted her into action. She signaled to Gremmels to worry the animal's hind limbs and slow its retreat back into the water as she sprang onto its back. The crocolisk was thrashing back and forth, swinging Dudley by his foot. Bel straddled the animal behind the first pair of legs, dodging the middle legs as they tried to claw her off its back. She drove one dagger into the thick hide on its back and used it as a handhold to keep from being thrown off.

The animal continued to buck and claw at her as well as holding tightly to its prize. Dudley's screams filled the humid air and covered the incessant buzzing of the insects. Bel was slightly dismayed at how thick the hide was. Dudley screamed again and began to uselessly punch and kick at the animal's snout with his free foot. Leaning into the dagger blade Bel gathered her strength and searched for her target, the base of the skull.

_By Elune_, she hoped Dudley had been right and that the hide would be a little thinner there. Gremmels was lightly leaping away from the lashing tail and then dashing in to bite or claw at the hind feet. It seemed to have no effect on the crocolisk. It kept slowly backing toward the water. Bel drew in a deep breathe and then plunged the blade of her other dagger into the beast's neck, at the base of the skull. The animal stopped thrashing for one moment and Bel realized she would need to use her body weight to drive the blade deeper. She leaned forward grasping the blade handle with both hands, pressing it deeper into the tissues. The crocolisk immediately opened its mouth in a wide gape and Dudley wasted no time rolling away. At this Bel sprang off the back of the great creature, leaping towards Dudley. As she landed, she hauled him to his feet and dragged him further from the beast. Gremmels also jumped back and scrambled up the road towards them.

They stood looking at the beast. It was shaking its head with its mouth wide open. Suddenly it started moving all six feet and slid backwards to the water. It closed its mouth as it submerged in the pool, the two daggers embedded in its back.

Dudley was looking intently towards the pool, but Bel reached down and caught the neck of his mail shirt. "You stay here. I will go pick up our bags." He started to protest, but at a motion from Bel, Gremmels stepped in front of the dwarf, his head level with Dudley's. Dudley blanched as Gremmels gave him a big sniff. Bel quickly gathered their bags, tracking the beast for any movement.

She sighed as she held out Dudley's bag. "Those were good daggers. All I have now are my arrows and longbow."

He ignored the bag Bel was holding for him and started inspecting his boot, his face contorting in pain. The toe end was split open. Bel also looked, checking to see if he was bleeding. "Are you injured? Can you walk?"

"Me foot. I think it's broken. Might be missing a toe." He wailed. He took a tentative step, winching.

"I don't see any blood." Bel bent over to look closer. "I see the ends of all your toes." _Providing dwarves have five toes she thought to herself_. "Can you move them?"

He wiggled all his toes as he exclaimed, "By the light, it hurts!"

Bel straightened. Looking around she realized it was late afternoon. The haze had thickened, making it darker and gloomier than before. "We should stop soon and set up camp."

Wiping his arm under his nose, he sniffled. "At the crossroads is a good spot to overnight. A goblin merchant is usually camped there. Lots of soldiers of the Argent Dawn pass back and forth from Arathi Highlands to Menethil Harbor."

"Is this much further?"

"Just yonder pass those hills. And I'll be fine, thank you very much." And he set off with an exaggerated limp and grunt.

Bel shot him a tight smile, hefting his bag with hers onto her back. "I have no doubt. Let's stay on the road."

Dudley was quiet as he hobbled along, which suited Bel fine. The buzzing of the insects and calls of various creatures grew louder. Her tunic was drenched with the humidity and sticking to her skin as was strands of her hair which had escaped from her long braid during the encounter with the crocolisk.

Dudley stopped abruptly, dropping his axe head to the ground, and Bel noticed his beard and hair were also damp with humidity, hanging limply. "So, what's wid yer eyes?" he asked as he leaned on his axe, resting.

"My eyes?" Bel swung the bags to the ground.

"Ya. They are glowing and wid yer tats, it looks like they are, well, kinda floating in black."

Bel looked down at Gremmels, mirroring his luminescent eyes. "Kaldorei are night people, children of Elune." And she pointed to the rising moon, The White Lady, covered with a dense haze. "We see better at night, than in the day, like other night creatures."

Dudley considered this. "K. So why the tats?"

Bel smiled as she remembered her marking ceremony. "The marks probably started as camouflage for the Sentinel sisters. Now all Kaldorei women wear them. They symbolize a totem revealed at the time of our marking ceremony."

"What's yers?"

Bel lifted the bags. "You ask too many questions. It is getting darker. We need to move on." And she started back down the path again.

Bel could hear Dudley following her. "Fine, fine. Jist trying ta be sociable."

They reached the crossroads as the sun sank despondently into the gloom of night. The goblin had a roaring fire and five other dwarves were gathered around. As they approached, the goblin jumped up and called out. "More potential clients! Welcome, welcome." He rubbed his thin green hands together and his ears pricked up straight.

The dwarves turned to look at them. Bel saw that each one had a pipe and was puffing great balls of smoke into the air. A large kettle hung over the fire, the liquid bubbling merrily. Bel sniffed and decided it must be a stew, although she didn't recognize the meaty odor.

Dudley strode right up to the fire his limp more pronounced. "Ah me mates! Ya coming from Dun Mohr?"

The largest one looked him over. "Ey, there have been a few of the Dark Iron clan and even orcs crossing over the span recently. Me boys here are heading back for reinforcements and supplies."

Bel looked carefully at the dwarves. They were a hardened lot. Heavily armored with great axes or swords. Most had beards like Dudley and some were braided. One dwarf caught her eye. This one was clean-shaven. Bel wasn't sure, but this dwarf looked like a female. She realized she must be staring and cleared her throat. They looked up at her.

"May we join you? I can make a flat bread to add to the supper." She offered.

The large one, who had spoken before, looked her up and down. "Well, a Kaldorei. One of the daughters of Elune." he smiled broadly showing worn and yellowing teeth. "Come warm yerself by our fire missy. We are happy to share with one of the daughters."

The goblin scrambled over to Bel. "I have spices to sell. Make a tasty bread." He squeaked.

Bel forced herself to smile at him. "I have what I need, thank you." The goblin's grin froze and he backed away. Bel had never seen a goblin before. Green, thin, short, and angular, Bel had the impression of a spider. Her hand slid to her belt and she started when she remembered she had lost her daggers.

The clean-shaven dwarf pointed to Dudley's foot and spoke in a voice just as gravely as the large dwarf. "What happened to yer foot?"

Bel's attention turned again to the dwarves. She decided, maybe this was a young male, as she brushed off a large flat stone and carefully moved it into the coals of the fire.

Dudley raised one eyebrow. "This?" he said as he pointed to his boot. "This is the fine badge of honor I wear from a vicious encounter with the biggest crocolisk in the wetlands. That there is the stalwart hunter who wrestled it off me."

Bel looked up sharply at Dudley. She had opened her bags and was preparing to mix flour, salt, and spices, with a little water in a pail one of the dwarves pulled out for her.

Dudley discretely placed a finger to the side of his nose. Bel stared at him_. By Elune, what was wrong with this dwarf? _

The clean-shaven dwarf looked closer. "I think ya need to get that foot cleaned up and bandaged. We have some boiling water. We're drinking brew, not the water." and he laughed.

Dudley nodded. "Yer right. I best be lookin to my foot. We have a long walk ahead of us. But I can tell you the full and truthful story if yer interested."

All the dwarves nodded in anticipation and promptly sat down. The clean-shaven dwarf pulled the boiling pail of water over to Dudley and proceeded to unwrap a length of mageweave bandage. Another dwarf pulled a bota bagof a leather Bel didn't recognize, and passed it around to fill the mugs that quickly appeared in front of every dwarf. He brought a mug to Bel, but didn't hand one to the goblin. Bel sniffed the mug and her eyes started watering. Whatever they were drinking, it was strong! She discretely placed her mug behind her.

Dudley started spinning his tale. Every detail had been made bigger and more dangerous and more dramatic. Bel was amazed the other dwarves readily believed him. Pretty soon she heard that she was battling the crocolisk in the water and had been in danger of drowning. Bel shook her head but concentrated on the flat bread, turning them to keep them from burning. One of the dwarves kept filling the mugs with brew and finally Bel handed hers to the goblin. He had been apparently taking inventory of his supplies as best as Bel could tell, but was clearly interested in the story. He smiled at her, showing all his pointed teeth, and downed the brew in one swig. He then sat down just behind Bel.

Dudley's foot was completely bandaged by the time he reached the end of his story. He was finally telling them of the loss of her 'heirloom' daggers, ones with great enchantments and two Dwarves burst into tears. "Ya lost yer daggers?" they cried almost as one, looking at Bel. She was stacking the bread in preparation to distribute them and start serving the stew before the dwarves got any more drunk.

Bel looked around startled. "Um, yes, my daggers went down with the crocolisk." She muttered, glaring at Dudley.

One of the dwarves sniffling loudly and wiping the back of his sleeve across his eyes, stood and began to noisily rummage through his packs. Pulling out a long dagger and he staggered over to Bel. "Here, here, you poor, brave Kaldorei. Take this dagger and use it to bring even more glory."

Bel started to refuse, when Dudley stood. "My dear brother in arms. This is a most generous offer. We of course accept with great humbleness of spirit. Every creature she sends to their death, she will cry yer name in thanks."

Bel's mouth fell open. Dudley handed the dagger to her, as though it was a gold crown. The entire fireside erupted in cheers, including the goblin.

_What was in that brew_, Bel wondered.

"Another toast mates, to our own bard, at least as poetic as Medros." They all raised their mugs once more, downing the brew in one long, loud gulping swallow. Dudley stood beaming; his chest puffed out and mouthed "_Medros_" at Bel.

As they dipped their mugs into the pot of simmering stew and grabbed bread, Dudley inched over to whisper in her ear. "It's a great insult to refuse a weapon offered by a dwarf. Ya put this fine dagger in yer belt, ya hear."

The dwarves made short work of the meal and started again with mugs of brew that seemed to be in endless supply. More stories were told, although Bel knew few of the references. She listened politely and kept handing her mug to the goblin until he fell over in a dead drunk. At this she excused herself to spread her bedroll. She moved a short distance from the fire and the dwarves. At moon rise the stories had ended and they started singing songs and ballads. As Bel lay looking at the strange stars in the heavens over Eastern Kingdoms she smiled and reached over to pat Gremmels lying by her side. The singing of the dwarves was a chorus of beautiful basso profundo with one or two soaring tenor voices in counter harmony. She smiled realizing she felt happy. She was on her way to answer the mystery of her family and see the Whispers guild in Stormwind. She was on an adventure.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 More Orcs

If fate means you to lose, give him a good fight anyhow." -William McFee, British-American writer

Bel was up before the sun tried to break through the gloom of the overcast skies. She walked over to the small stream near the goblin's camp and tried fishing. She caught a few small fish and fed them to Gremmels. She had saved one of the flat breads from the previous night and slowly ate this. The land smelled marshy, decaying plants and reeking mud filling the air. She tracked unnamed creatures splashing in and out of the many small creeks and streams. The only humanoids she could feel were those around the cold fire behind her. Turning to look at them, Bel thought they looked like little boulders strewn around the ground. It was another hour before they started stirring.

When Dudley had finally readied himself, Bel walked over to inspect his foot. "Are you going to be able to continue?" she asked concerned at the amount of bandaging. "We can turn back and find a healer."

He grunted and stomped around. "No. It feels just fine. Once we cross into Dun Morogh, it is all downhill." He added brightly. Bel looked dubious. "'sides, our fine companions sold me some healing potions last night."

Bel could see the other dwarves were in various stages of rising. "If you are ready, we can say our farewells and be off."

He nodded and after many rousing best wishes, he joined Bel at the crossroads, heading over Dun Algaz.

The hard pack road followed the base of the low hills at the edge of the swamplands. The depressing haze cleared some by mid-morning, to Bel's relief.

Dudley hummed some marching song and grunted as he swung his pack from one shoulder to the other, stopping frequently to look back down the road.

Finally Bel broke her silence. 'What are you looking for?'

'Jist hoping we might still meet with a caravan. My foot, ya ken.'

Bel took in a deep breath. 'Elune seems to favor us. There is a wagon approaching.'

Dudley turned swiftly. 'Really?' He paused. 'I don't hear or see a thing.' He shot Bel a quick glance.

'None the less, it approaches. Drawn by rams, I believe.' Gremmels stretched out on the road and then rolled, happily scratching his back, four large paws waving in the air. 'I think this is a good place to wait for them?'

They sat on the road edge in the niggardly shade of a stunted tree. Bel soon could tell there were three dwarves with the wagon. One had to be riding a ram behind two sitting in the wagon. They traveled slower than Bel expected and she fought the urge to close her eyes for a short rest. This was no place or time to let her guard down, she told herself.

Dudley stood when he finally saw the wagon. 'By the light, ya were right. Dwarves.' As they pulled closer, Dudley hailed them. 'Gruben den!'

The large dwarf pulled up the reins to stop the wagon. 'Oie. Lost laddie?'

'No' Dudley replied laughing. 'Headin' to Ironforge, but its slow work wid me foot en all.' He pointed to his bundled foot.

'Ey, you must be the party that met up with the soldiers, back a piece.' He squinted down at Bel. 'Oie. Dinna believe 'em when they said a daughter of Elune was in the Eastern lands.' He looked back at his fellows. The smaller and much older dwarf at his side sat staring at Bel.

"We're heading to meet a wagon from Brewnall Village ta pick up a few barrels of the widow Marleth's Barleybrew Scalder."

Dudley gave a low whistle. "Barleybrew Scalder? That's a fine brew."

The large dwarf grinned. "Marleth is expanding operations and hoping to get her brews into the human alehouses before the Thunderbrews even leave Dun Morogh."

The dwarf sitting on the wagon continued to stare at Bel. "Kin ya track?"

For a moment Bel was confused wondering what it had to do with brew, but Dudley spoke up quickly. "Course she kin track. She's a Kaldorei or are ya blind man?"

The dwarf on the wagon considered this. "We can use a tracker," he continued slowly. "But only ta Algaz Station. We pick up our supplies there."

Bel looked over the three burly dwarves and the heavy wagon pulled by two gray rams. "What are you hauling back to Algaz Station?"

The dwarves looked at each other. The large one cleared his throat. "We have a few samples of Snowfall lager from Northrend. Valuable stuff. For research." He added hastily.

Bel nodded, noting how low the wagon rode. "Must be a heavy lager."

The dwarves were silent for a moment and then burst out laughing. "That it is lass, that it is." The large dwarf grinned. "We kin pay handsomely fer a tracker. Thar be bands of Dragonmaw orcs in the hills before Dun Algaz."

Dudley stepped forward. "We accept! My Kaldorei friend here kin smell a Dragonmaw orc, leagues away!"

'Orcs!'

Dudley looked at Bel. 'Oie, I told ya about the Orc Dragon riders.'

Bel was pulling her bow up and had an arrow notched. 'Orcs!'

All four dwarves followed her aim and then suddenly were grabbing their battleaxes. A party of orcs was breaking from the cover of boulders and clumps of bushes, crying Lok'tar! and heading straight towards Bel and their party.

Bel was stringing her arrows and firing as fast as she could. Her saber had vanished and was stalking toward the approaching orcs. One in long black robes stood in the open and holding his arms up, juggled crackling balls of white light between his hands.

'Warlock' yelled one of the dwarves. The two sitting on the wagon dived down to take cover.

Bel took aim at the hulking green orc warlock. A hazy blue demon appeared and as the arrow hit, it burst into flames, black cinders falling to ground.

One ram in the wagon traces went down with a long arrow into the chest that flashed by Bel's shoulder. She started moving to gain cover of the wagon when she was hit with a terrible fear. It closed her throat and she almost dropped her bow to the ground, fighting against a strong impulse to run away. Dudley screamed and ran back across the road and out into the swampland. Bel could feel Gremmels, still melded, stop, sharing her fear.

The dwarf on the ram yelled loudly 'stand yer ground, it's a fear curse.' And then he charged the Warlock.

As she forced herself to take deep breathes and attempt to gain control of her emotions, she saw the dwarf on the ram explode into flames. The fear released her and she notched two more arrows and sent them deep into the bodies of two orcs almost on them. But as she attempted to aim again for the warlock, exhaustion overwhelmed her. Her knees buckled, the bow dropped from her open hands, and she hit the ground insensate.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Carrying Stones

Talent develops in quiet, Character in the torrent of the world."

-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, German writer, artist and politician

Something was trying to wake her. She thought she heard low growls and then she was aware of pain. One shoulder throbbed painfully and a knee sent sharp spikes to the pit of her stomach. Bel slowly opened her eyes. It took several moments to focus on her surroundings. Someone was screaming in agony not far from her. She lifted her head to see that she was in a small wood cage, curled on the floor. Getting one elbow under her, she pushed into a sitting position and started when she saw the large dwarf from the wagon splayed on the ground in front of the orc warlock. The warlock raised his hand and crackling sparks hit the dwarf again. He screamed, arching his back, all limbs extended. The orc spoke as the dwarf collapsed into a ball, rocking back and forth, breathing hard.

'Where is the gold? I know you transport brew one direction and return with gold the other. How have you hidden it?' The harsh accents of the orc made it difficult to understand his common speech.

'I'll never tell ya. May the old gods eat yer heart.'

The orc hit him with another curse of agony. Bel cringed. _Gold? _

She searched the area around her, trying to link with Gremmels. The link was instant and Bel found herself looking through his eyes into the Orc camp and at her cage. He was covered with foul swamp mud and judging by the hunger pains every time he caught the scent of the camp cooking fires, he must have been waiting for a while.

Her awareness snapped back as a massive orc shook her cage and grunted something to the warlock.

The warlock motioned for a few of the warriors to remove the dwarf and they hefted him up and roughly tossed the groaning dwarf into a cage similar to Bel's.

The warlock walked over and stared down at her. Bel found herself mesmerized by his small, burning red eyes, set in the deep green of his skin.

'Kaldorei' he muttered.

Bel simply blinked at him and forced herself to breathe slowly and calmly.

Then he turned and spoke to her apparent guard. The guard gave her a sly grin and then nodded his head to the warlock as the warlock turned and walked away.

Keeping one eye on her guard, Bel whispered to the dwarf. 'Where are your friends?'

The dwarf lay still, the rise and fall of his chest the only sign of life. She whispered again. 'Can you hear me?'

Her guard turned to glare at her and Bel pressed back in the cage.

'Oie lass. I'm wakerife.' His voice was low and barely carried to Bel's ears. 'They are dead.'

Bel let her head drop. They were in a camp of orcs, many orcs. She didn't have her weapons and her fellow prisoner was not in any shape to plan an escape. She looked in the direction of Gremmels.

'How long have we been here?"

'Two days. The warlock hit ya pretty hard. I thought ya were dead for a long time.'

'How long do you think we have before they kill us?' she whispered again.

'Dunno.' The dwarf rolled to his side with a groan. 'It sounded like ya are ta be sold to the trolls. Female elves are pretty uncommon in the Eastern Kingdoms. Ya are likely ta go fer enough gold and help these beasts finish their siege machines. '

Bel looked around the camp. It seemed pretty settled, as though this group had been here for a while. Looking further up the encampment she could see construction of what she could only assume were catapults.

'These orcs are planning to attack Menethil Harbor?'

As the dwarf grunted an affirmative, the orc guarding them suddenly smacked her cage with his gauntleted hand, his eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. This sent her crashing into the side of the cage and pain shot through her injured shoulder. Bel glared back at him. He turned away grinning.

As she sank back down, she closed her eyes. She was going to have to send Gremmels back to Menethil Harbor. Maybe if the Dwarven forces knew where this encampment was, they would at least be able to stop them before the orcs could finish their preparations. She would just need to stay alive long enough for Gremmels to reach Menethil Harbor.

Slipping into Gremmels, she pictured Menethil Harbor and planted it in Gremmels mind. Gremmels shook his head in irritation and then an image of Dudley flashed into his thoughts. The dwarf, covered with the same foul smelling swamp mud, was running back down the road. Bel felt a small relief. She again concentrated on Menethil Harbor the soldiers, and Dudley. She needed Gremmels to make sure Dudley got there and got help! She could feel her great saber's tail twitch with increasing irritation. He didn't want to leave. Bel kept her thoughts firm until she felt him turning slowly away and head back to Menethil Harbor.

Bel was exhausted. Her fellow prisoner hadn't moved and neither of them had been offered food or water. The guard changed and an equally massive and angry looking orc sat watching them. Bel started tracking everyone and everything in the camp. One of the rams had survived the attack and was tied further down from them, well away from the riding wargs of the Orcs.

Bel pressed her face to the bars and hissed at her guard. He narrowed his eyes and poked his halberd at her. 'We are hungry and thirsty. Give us food you beasts.' She growled knowing he most likely didn't understand common.

The guard pulled his lips back from his formidable canines, almost tusks, like trolls, thought Bel, and lunged pushing his halberd into her cage. With Kaldorei quickness she moved letting the pike pass by her. She moved to the bars and again growled at him. The orc obliged by running the halberd in once again. She laughed as the pike passed by her and through to the back of the cage. The guard pulled it back and with increasing anger plunged it back in. This time Bel grabbed the staff and drove it down and into the ground under her cage using the orc's own thrust.

The side of his body slammed into her cage and Bel sprang to the cage bars slipping her good arm out and around the guard's neck. She wrapped her fingers around a bar, grinding her teeth with the pain. With every muscle straining she choked him.

He released the halberd to grab at her arm and started straining forward. Bel gasped as the cage lifted with his effort. The gleam of a dagger, thrush into his belt, caught her eye. Reaching down with her injured arm she pulled it free, as the guard was finally prying her fingers open. She slipped the dagger into his exposed back, once, and then brought it up to cut deeply into his underarm. Black blood sprayed from the severed artery. He released her hand and Bel pulled her arm tighter.

Slowly the orc sank to the ground, dragging Bel to the floor of her cage. Her arm felt numb and her shoulder screamed in pain as she sat, her arm still wrapped around his neck.

'He's dead, lass.'

Bel opened her eyes to see the dwarf propped up and looking at them.

'Ya better get out of that cage and git.'

Bel struggled up. She looked over the orc's body for a key reaching her arms out of the cage and fumbling around in his bags. "He's not carrying a key!"

She heard the dwarf snort. "Cut yer way out."

Bel picked up the dagger covered with black orc blood and wiped it on the wood bars before slipping it under her belt. She looked more closely at the bars. They were solid wood and held together with hide, crocolisk. Bel tapped it with her fingernails. It was like iron. The head of the halberd was still buried into the ground. Bel pulled on it, but it seemed firmly embedded. Bending over to look at it closer, she saw that the cutting blade of the halberd was also partially embedded in the wood of the cage floor. Bel grabbed the shaft and hefted all her weight on it, forcing it down. The wood cracked and then the bar split. The spiked head was still buried in the ground beneath. Standing, she flung herself at the cage side. It rocked.

"Hey! Whatca' doin' girl?" the dwarf called out.

"I need this halberd to help lever open the bar. It's still stuck in the ground." And she flung herself at the cage side again. The cage teetered, the body of the orc resting against the cage slumped down, and then the cage fell on its side. This popped the halberd out and Bel quickly angled it to push apart the bars. There was more cracking and Bel could see there was just enough room for her to squeeze through.

Standing, Bel pulled the halberd free and turned to the dwarf's cage. He hissed. "Git goin'! By the Light, run!"

Bel scowled at him and pulled at the lock. Stepping back, she brought the axe head of the halberd down. The lock burst open. "Nice" Bel breathed.

"I canna run, girl! Both legs are broken."

"I am not leaving you. As soon as they see I am gone, you are dead." Bel set the halberd down and kneeled. "Give me that arm."

"I'll not be carried like some bairn!" He gruffed at her.

"Now!" and Bel grabbed his hand. With a grunt she pulled his arm across her shoulder, slipped her other arm between his legs and grabbed his thigh as she staggered up. "By Elune!" she gasped. "Are you made of stone?"

'Well, iffin yer done running yer hands between ma legs, ya might want to consider leaving this orc party.' His mouth pressed close to her long ear.

Bel took a deep breath. Although the night was almost black, to her eyes, she could see every bush and rock. She also knew that if the orcs had trackers and not even very good ones, her footprints would be easy to follow given the weight of the dwarf.

She headed down hill to the tree line, every other step sending pokers of pain up from her knee. By the time she reached the tree line, she was dripping with sweat and gulping great lungfuls of air. She forced herself to keep moving towards one large tree. _By Elune, please be sound. _

She stopped at the base of the tree, wide stance, and looked up to see where the first large branch was. Dropping the halberd down she harshly whispered. 'Please wrap your arms around my shoulder.' And she raised her arm.

'Fine. What are ya planning?'

Bel took in several deep breathes and then stepped back to hurdle herself up the tree trunk, reaching for the small limbs to help her scramble up to the first large branch.

'By the Light' the dwarf exclaimed, as Bel dropped him down to straddle a branch.

Bel clung to the side of the trunk, one hand clutching the neck of the dwarf's tunic. 'Will you be able to sit here until I come back? I need to retrieve the halberd.'

The dwarf's face was white and his eyes large. 'I'd never have believed it. What do they feed ya night elves?' He leaned back against the trunk as Bel dropped back down for the halberd. She wasn't sure it would make any difference. She had caught the movement of three Orcs at their now empty cages. She knew it would be only a matter of time before they were found.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Help?

Enthusiasm without knowledge is like running in the dark.

-author unknown

Yenna was enjoying the thrilling ride on the Wildhammer Gryphon. She glanced around at their group, six stout dwarves from the Aerie Peak and one human, Captain Vandread. He puzzled her.

Weeks ago she met Vahlen in Ironforge for the expected weapons training with battle axes; however, the dwarf he was expecting had been called away to drive the Frostmane ice trolls back into the high mountains and their caves. The rumors echoed through Ironforge about a party of missing gnomes. All feared they had been captured by the trolls for the slave trade, or worse.

Yenna spent her time learning to ride the Gryphons and after days of wandering the vast city of Ironforge marveling at a city carved into a mountain, Vahlen suddenly arranged for the two of them to fly to the Aerie Peak.

The human had met them on arrival. He was medium height, clean shaven, with a ready smile, and except for the thick black wavy hair tied in a pony tail, unforgettable. He greeted Vahlen warmly and then welcomed Yenna to the Aerie Peak.

Yenna learned he was to teach her throwing weapons and some lock-picking, which she found distasteful. Few places among the Kaldorei were ever locked. _Humans and their secrets_, she snorted. He had simply grinned at her and promptly opened the locked storage area holding the rum for entire Wildhammer Dwarven military. "Would you care for a refreshment?"

Yenna saw little of Vahlen, but had the impression he was waiting for a message. He paced the halls of the Aerie or left for hunting excursions. 'Revantusk trolls', was all that Yenna could pry out of him, his eyes dark and emotionless. Her Shan' do was as taciturn and severe as he had always been, which she found frustrating.

Just as suddenly as they had left Ironforge, Vahlen announced that he was leaving for Light's Hope Chapel.

Hefting he his great sword, he mounted one of the famous Wildhammer Gryphons. 'You will stay with Captain VanDread until he hears that the weapon master has returned to Ironforge.' Vahlen crumpled a note and tossed it into one of the ever-burning braziers. 'You should master the hammer throwing while riding a gryphon. VanDread will find a suitable teacher among the Aerie Peak dwarves.'

Watching the gryphon leap into the air, Yenna immediately grabbed for the burning note. It had almost been completely destroyed but she could see the writing was Thalassian. She dropped the smoldering paper back in the brazier taking note of a possible name, "Orestes" on a small blackened fragment.

Sticking her burnt fingers in her mouth, she looked up, her eyes meeting Captain Vandread's. 'Learn anything useful?' When she didn't answer, he continued. 'Our Vahlen has some deep, dark secrets. I think his future path is convoluted indeed.' Flashing her a big smile, 'Let's go toss hammers!'

It was news from Bel's aunt that had finally released her from the Aerie Peak. The temple priestesses wanted to know if Bel had seen the dragon Ysera in her vision and they had been unable to reach Bel after she landed in Menethil Harbor. If she had, she was to return to Darnassus. If not, her aunt implied that the vision was meaningless. Yenna knew Bel's answer, but she was desperate to leave Aerie Peak. Bel had described a skeletal dragon, one that the girls speculated must be one of the blue dragons the Lich King was reportedly rising from the Great Dragonblight to be his undead minions.

Yenna paced back and forth around her gryphon. It wore a special saddle, so it could carry both herself and her saber. Ari was sitting quietly, her great ears twitching back and forth. Yenna growled. "Where is he? By Elune. We've been ready for hours!"

"Head's up!"

A sealed glass vial of sparkling red liquid flew through the air. Yenna snatched it with Kaldorei quickness.

"We might have use for a healing potion. And a few of our Wildhammer friends."

She turned to see VanDread land, seated on one of the Wildhammer gryphons. Six other gryphons with Dwarven riders wheeled and circled in the air above her. "Let's go find yer lost night elf." One called out.

Yenna sprang to her gryphon and Ari followed. VanDread flashed her a big grin and then he was off after the dwarves. _Elune give me strength_, Yenna swore under her breath.

The dwarfs and their gryphons played a type of tag as they flew along. Yenna didn't join in, afraid of unseating Ari. The big saber seemed to be enjoying the ride, but Yenna could see her claws extend with every dip and turn.

VanDread flew up next to them. "We will follow the road from Dun Modr to the crossroad and stop to visit a certain goblin I know."

Yenna spied the thin curl of smoke rising from a campfire at the crossroads. A Zoomer was partially covered with a tarp along with stacks of lumber. The Windhammer dwarves flashed by and dove for the camp, whooping as they hurdled down.

Once Yenna had landed, Ari sprang from the gryphon, shaking her head and twitching her tail back and forth in irritation. The dwarves were poking and pawing through stacks of wares laid out, as a little skinny green goblin scurried around them calling out numbers as the dwarves lifted items. Captain VanDread was pulling up a corner of the tarp off the stacked lumbar. Immediately the goblin's ears shot up and he came hopping over. "Not for sale. Not for sale." He snatched at the tarp.

VanDread cracked his neck. "Mighty nice lumbar. Planning to build siege machines?"

The goblin practically froze in place. "What?! No. Absolutely not. Um, these are for something in Menethil Harbor." He squeaked out.

"Really?" Captain VanDread's eyes passed along the length of the lumbar. "Looks like prime siege machine material to me." Then he flashed a grin. "Got any rum for my thirsty boys and girl." He tipped his head towards Yenna.

The goblin relaxed slightly and snorted. "I have rum. You have any copper, human?"

Yenna's attention was pulled away as Ari gave a low growl. "We have more company." She quietly told VanDread her eyes locked on the road. "Another dwarf." She added with some surprise.

The dwarf came puffing and blowing into the camp. He was covered in swamp mud and a cloud of flies descended on him when he stopped. "Help" he croaked and doubled over gasping for breath. The others clustered around him. "Whew. Git a bucket of water and rise 'em off. By the Light." One of the Windhammer dwarves exclaimed.

A bucket was found, filled and passed along a chain of dwarves to be upended over the head of the panting dwarf. Only part of the bucket was dumped before he grabbed it and started drinking greedily. Taking a deep breath, "Orcs. Back there. Might have kilt them all."

Yenna was pulling out her healing potion, but VanDread had removed a flask tucked in an inside pocket. "Here. Steady your nerves, man." The dwarf upended the flash. "Ahhh. Rum."

The goblin turned to scowl at VanDread.

"Start again, who was in your party?"

The dwarf wiped his sleeve across his mouth. "My partner and I." he stopped abruptly, staring at Yenna. "No, wait, how did ya? are ya real?' he stepped closer to her.

VanDread broke in. "Yes, this is a Kaldorei." He paused. "You were traveling with someone like her?"

Yenna looked him over, the long braided beard dripping and forming pools of swamp mud at his feet. "I am Yenna." She watched as his eyes became even wider staring at her Saber. "And my warded saber, Ari."

"Ya look jist like her." he stammered.

"Ha" one of the Wildhammer dwarfs exclaimed. "Ken we wud find the lost girly."

Ari suddenly roared. Yenna looked up in time to see another saber bounding towards them. "Gremmels." Her eyes widened. The great cat ran up to Ari and returned the roar, then turned to bump Dudley. "Oi, ya mangy beastie. I ken." He raised his hands to ward off the saber's attention.

"Yenna." VanDread started. She turned her attention to him. For a human he seemed even more pale than usual. It took Yenna a moment to realize him might have thought Bel was one of those the dwarf claimed had been killed. _The human must be a guild member_ she thought sourly. _I am going to need have a conversation with Vahlen._

She looked back at Gremmels. The great cat was pacing back and forth, between Ari and Dudley. She reached out and placed her hand on his great head. He stopped and stared at her, his long tail lashing back and forth. Her brow furrowed; she couldn't slip into his skin, he was still warded to Bel. As though understanding her, Gremmels licked her other hand and reached his paw up to tap her arm gently. "I am sure she is still alive." She whispered. Turning to the dwarf. "You! Start talking."

"Oi! As I was sayin' before the beastie appeared, we were negotiating as protection fer a wagon of goods, when we were set upon by orcs." He stopped to see if there might more in the flask. "Ah well. There were hundreds of ocrs and a caster, a warlock. I saw one of the wagoners rush him and burst into a pillar of flame. He dropped some fear curse on the rest of us, but yer fellow night elf stood her ground. Dropped at least two of the brutes." He paused.

"Yes? Then?"

"Nothing. I woke in the swamp. Covered wid muck. As soon as I got my bearings I hightailed it fer help."

"So, you don't know where the camp is or how many survived?"

"Well, not directly. I assume the camp is up the valley, as that's where I spied the wagon tracks heading. There might be two of my brothers alive, plus the Kaldorei. I dinna see their bodies."

"She's alive." Yenna stated defiantly. She pulled her long bow around and was stringing it.

"Hundreds ya say?" one of the dwarves asked.

Dudley shook his head sadly. "And they got that fine Snowfall lager from Northrend stashed in the wagon, too."

"Snowfall lager from Northrend? Well, why dinna ya spit it out first! That's a lager worth dying fer! Thars eight of us, assuming 10 orcs fer one Wildhammer dwarf on a gryphon, that means we kin take out at least 60 of them," he paused looking over at Yenna, "and maybe another 10 or so."

"Hold up here." VanDread started. "We need a plan." He suddenly swung around, stuck the goblin on his head, dropping him like a stone. "Step one. Keep those orcs from knowing we are coming." He grinned.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Rescue

Do what you can, with what you have, where you are."

-Theodore Roosevelt,

26th U.S. president

Bel sprang back up the tree with the halberd and clung to the tree trunk, her breath still coming in gasps from the exertion of carrying the dwarf out of the orc's camp. Her shoulder was now sending spasms of pain up her neck and her knee was throbbing. Again she wondered, were dwarfs made of stone? He was much heavier than his size suggested.

'A dwarf ina tree. That's not somethin that happens everyday.'

Bel turned her head to look at her fellow prisoner, now planted on the largest branch she could reach. 'It's safer than on the ground for you. Most people don't look up.'

'Is that so?' The dwarf responded leaning back against the trunk.

Bel repositioned her hands to ease the pain from her shoulder. 'My shando claims only elves and trolls ever check up in the trees when tracking. And maybe humans.' She remembered his story about one human, one of the secretive military group S:7, who joined the elven rangers. Sylvannas herself had commended him on his abilities to track and kill. It was one of the few stories Vahlen ever told them about his past. The way he described Sylvannas and her rangers bordered on worship to the ears of his young charges. They had noticed he mentioned nothing more about the fallen high elf now known as the Dark Lady of the Undead.

Bel followed the progress of the three orcs searching for them. She closed her eyes and forced herself to take deep refreshing breaths. _By Elune, she didn't know what to do now. On her own, she would simply slip away to follow Gremmels. _

'Now what's the plan?' groused the dwarf.

'One of your mounts seems to have survived the attack. I can feel it nearby and the ram is moving normally.' Bel hoped this meant it was uninjured.

'Oie' and the dwarf groaned softly as he moved one of his broken legs to sit more securely on the branch.

Bel paused, distracted momentarily as she checked on the progress of the orcs. 'I should be able to free it. We may be able to escape back into the swamplands if you can ride.'

The dwarf laughed at this. 'Ya must be part-human.'

Bel froze at this. _How could he know? She had thought only her own people should be able to tell. _

He continued. 'What aren't ya telling me lassy? I've dealt with orcs before ya were a twinkle in yer folks eyes. Donna lie ta me now!'

He leaned his head back on the trunk with a sigh. 'They've discovered we're gone.'

Bel let out her breath. 'Yes. Three are searching for us now.'

'Well, perhaps ya kin lay a false trail? Circle back ta see iffen ya kin spring ma ram and git me outta this tree?' he groused at her.

Bel felt some relief, nodded silently, and then gave him a 'yes' when she realized he couldn't see her in the dark. It sounded like a good plan. She hefted the halberd. 'Can you hold the halberd? In these woods, it will just slow me down and we might need it later.'

There was a soft laugh. 'A dwarf inna tree with a pointy stick. Sure, hand it over lass.'

As Bel prepared to jump back down, he added. 'May the Light be wid ya. En sorry 'bout the human crack. I ken ya dinna lie, yer like most Kaldorei, ya jist dunna reveal all ya ken.'

Bel quickly backtracked until she found a small game trail branching away. The orcs were now at the edge of the clearing. They seemed to be deciding on their next moves, although Bel thought they possibly were uncertain about entering the woods. She quickly expanded her tracking aura to see if there was something that would stop an orc. She caught the sense of small mammals, a few birds, and the dwarf on the edge of her field. She turned her attention back to the orcs, frowning slightly.

Reaching down, Bel pulled up a large branch that had fallen and carefully placed it across the path that would lead to the dwarf and then started breaking and bending branches following along the small game trail away from the dwarf. The trail led to a small rocky gully and she jumped down scattering rocks. The orcs had split, leaving one standing at the forest edge and two slowly entering the woods.

She stopped to see if they would turn to follow the game trail when she spotted the multiple eyes of a forest spider. Instantly it sprang with an eerie clicking noise, its large poisonous fangs raised to strike. Bel flung herself back up the edges of the gully, webbing hitting with a sticky thud on the rocky surface and narrowly missing her. Grabbing a rock, she spun and flung it into the spider's eyes. She was rewarded with a sickly crunching noise and one eye flashed out. She picked up another rock as she headed back down the game trail toward the two orcs. _No wonder they didn't rush right into the woods! It must be home for these giant spiders._ _I need to remember to check for spiders when tracking. _And she growled slightly in irritation.

Bel hated spiders. They were ambush predators, seldom making any noise the sensitive ears of a Kaldorie could detect. They also had no scent making them invisible to most hunter pets. As a hunter, you had to specifically tract them and she had not expected to find these large predators in the Eastern Kingdoms. Suddenly Bel smiled.

She threw another rock that bounced off the exoskeleton of the spider's body to keep it chasing her and then two more as she retraced her path. The two Orcs had stopped suddenly aware of the clicking and hissing of the spider. Before they could see her, Bel leaped into the trees and melded, vanishing from the spider's senses just as the two orcs came face to face with the enraged spider.

The spider shot out another web trap catching the first orc. He bellowed in fear. The other Orc turned to flee but the spider sprang landing on his back, fangs driving down into his flesh. Bel saw her chance with the spider fully focused on the Orcs, and breaking her meld, she leaped through the canopy of trees, heading back toward where she had sensed the ram.

She searched the edge of the forest for the third Orc but couldn't detect him. She wondered if the Orc had gone back to sound the alarm. She felt the dwarf for a fleeting moment, relief that he seemed to still be alone and then finally the ram. Her heart fell, an Orc was near the ram. She slowed as she pulled out the dagger she had taken from her guard. _Praise Elune for a black night_.

Before she even took a single step further, the night air exploded with the wailing of alarm horns. Bel looked up as she detected gryphons with dwarvish riders to her complete astonishment. Multiple explosions rocked areas of the Orc encampment sending plumes of flames into the night sky.

Her saber then flashed a connection. _Gremmels! He had brought help. _Slipping into his mind she saw running alongside him, a large white female saber and Yenna. _Yenna and Ari were here!_

The Orc near the ram had raced back toward the encampment and Bel dashed out to the animal. The ram was tethered to a lead staked to the ground with the second ram down next to him. Bel could see a long bloody gash across the shoulder of the down ram. Using the blade she had taken from her Orc guard she started sawing through the thick rope of the standing animal's lead. The ram pulled back suddenly, eyes white in terror. Bel spoke in low soothing tones, trying to calm the animal as something black flew over her head.

'Oie! Our missing elf lassie!' a gryphon wheeled and landed near her. 'Hop on' the dwarf called out cheerily. 'We're here to rescue ya!'

Bel paused. Gremmels, Ari, and Yenna were closing on her location, but were now engaged with several Orcs guards. Bel could almost taste the blood and feel his single minded rage to kill, as Gremmels ripped into throats. The fires started from the explosions now caught the trees of the forest and she was sure they were headed to the treed dwarf. She looked at the lead in her hand and back at the injured ram.

'The ..' and she waved her hand back towards the fires before realizing she didn't know the name of the dwarf. 'The wagon master is in that forest.'

'Even better! I git to rescue a Kaldorei and a dwarf!' His gryphon landed and Bel leaped on feeling confident the rams would not try to escape. 'Hang on deary, bombs to drop and fires to dodge.'

All around them the whooping of dwarves filled the air, mixed with explosions that lite the camp, small fires blazing from the timbers of the siege machines. Bel could track Orcs fleeing further into the heart of the hills. She worried about the warlock, but none seemed to match the warlock's essence to her tracking senses.

'There, there.' She pointed to a large tree. 'He's in that tree.'

A snort of laughter floated back to her. 'Ya left an Ironforge dwarf inna tree?' He laughed again. 'A stone lump inna tree. Never in my life.'

As the gryphon hovered near the tree, Bel realized they wouldn't be able to land in the forest. The trees were too dense. 'A rope? I can harness him and you can lift him out?'

'Great idea!' the dwarf exclaimed. 'Better than a lump inna tree! A lump ona rope.' He handed her the end of a rope, as he dallied it around the riding harness. 'Here ya go lassie, but my gryphon canna carry three. Kin ya run faster than that fire?' He waved toward the advancing flames.

Bel nodded grinning at the dwarf's odd humor. She jumped dropping in front of one very startled dwarf.

'Took yer time.' He grumbled. Then looked at her suspiciously when he saw the rope in her hand.

Moving with the quickness of her people, she looped the rope around his waist, tied the end, and placed the rope in his hand.

'Wa? Oh no.' he looked up at the hovering gryphon and one grinning dwarf rider. 'I'll not be tethered to some feather brained Windhammer flyer.'

With a laugh, Bel gave the rope a tug and he was hoisted into the air, a short whoose of air squeezed from his lungs. Bel sprang to the ground to outrun the blazing fires. She headed back towards to Gremmels, who shone in her trackers mind eye.

A roar of triumph greeted her, as Gremmels met her. An answering roar arose from Ari and then a fierce yell as Yenna burst through the drifting smoke.

'Yenna!' Bel exclaimed as she playfully tugged Gremmels' ears trying to keep the black blood dripping off his fangs from spraying her.

Yenna held up her bow in greeting. 'I killed three! Two Orcs and a worg. Ari got one, as did Gremmels! Elune bless us!' she crowed triumphantly.

Bel had to laugh. 'How is it you are here?'

'I needed to deliver a message to you!' said Yenna.

At this the two girls both burst into laughter. 'A message? Anything of importance?'

'No. I already knew your answer and sent it back to your aunt. They wanted to know if you saw Ysera in your vision.'

Bel grunted. 'It has taken them weeks to even get to the dragon? Must be echos from the curse of immortality.'

Yenna grinned back at her. 'Well, I suppose now we should see how the Windhammer dwarves are doing?'

'I need to release some rams, Yenna. Just down this way. There is also an Orc warlock somewhere in the camp.'

'Ash Karath' and Yenna pulled two arrows from her quiver.

Bel concentrated on her tracking and felt around for the rams, the smoke now billowing thicker along the ground almost blinding them. 'This way.'

The large Ram had pulled free of his tether, breaking it at where Bel had been cutting. They found him standing protectively over the injured companion.

Bel stopped her saber from approaching, as she circled closer to look at the down ram. 'The wound looks deep.' She muttered.

Yenna glanced at the ram. 'Maybe you can heal it like we do our warded pets.'

Bel nodded. 'I can try.'

As Yenna kept alert for Orcs and wargs, the ferocious wolf-like mounts the orcs perferred, Bel crept forward to the down Ram softly singing a Kaldorei healing song. She laid both hands over the long gash, feeling the animal's muscle quiver at her touch. With her warded pet, it only took this touch for her to channel health and healing. She concentrated trying to call up the same feeling and willing her energies into the Ram. Bel gasped as the warm force sparked from her center and ran down both arms. A weakness followed this and Bel dropped her hands from the Ram. His huge head swung to look at her and then he hefted his bulk up, snorting with the effort.

Bel stepped back to Yenna. 'Now what?'

Yenna ever alert with bow ready replied. 'I can feel several dwarves that have landed just up that way.' She glanced back at the rams. 'Think we can get the rams to move up there?'

Bel bent and retrieved the end of the trailing rope. 'Lead away. I think with our sabers behind, the rams will be happy to follow us.'

The smoke was thick and acrid, but the rams did follow the two night elves, carefully picking their way further up the shallow canyon. The came upon a group of dwarves with the wagon master, inspecting the now empty wagon. 'They dinna find the main cargo, but they removed all the brew.' The wagon master started when he saw Yenna and Bel. 'Oi! And there's me ride out of here.' Suddenly both rams pushed past the girls to the wagon master. 'Me boys, me boys.' He cooed as he rubbed their necks. 'Lash them up and get me into the drivers seat.' He commanded the Windhammer dwarves still hopefully poking in surrounding fallen tents for the missing brew.

Two more gryphons landed and to Bel's surprise a human rode one. 'Look sharp and let's get that wagon moving. The orcs have taken cover in caves further up. We can keep them trapped for only a little longer. Dodging that warlock's spells is tiring and we are rapidly running out of our little bombs!' he and the dwarven gryphon riders all laughed. 'If our daughters of Elune would stay with the wagon, we should be able to give you enough time to reach the main road. Head back to the cross-roads, where we will regroup and hold off any attacks until the forces from Menethil Harbor reach us.'

Bel hopped up by the wagon master as Yenna picked up fallen weapons, tossing them into the wagon bed. 'Iffen you ride here girlie, ya need something to shoot with.' he scowled at her. Suddenly a gryphon rider hovered next to them, handing Bel a crossbow and quiver full of arrows. She laughed. 'And you are welcome master wagoneer.'


End file.
